ChildHood Years
by WiggleMeUlwaz
Summary: Ed And Al. Have Unexpected Apperances, Deaths, And Alot More. With There 2 Best Friends Max My OC And Monk My Friends OC: monkniccals Read And Find Out More! R&R Thank You x
1. Time For School

Ed sighed deeply, back to school again, after half term he couldn't believe that Roy Mustang made both him and Alphonse to school. He sighed deeply and looked at his auto mail. There was only one good thing from going to school, him and al could go see their 2 best friends monk and max. If they weren't there, Ed wouldn't bother going. He was sick of one thing in school though being called short, he got it on his first few weeks and now the only person who did say anything about his height was monk she loved wind ed up.

Ed got up and walked into the kitchen, to find al already ready. "You ready for school brother?" al asked. Ed just nodded "I guess…" Ed sighed and picked up a piece of toast, and held it in his mouth, while he put his shoes on. "Ready to go to school, brother?" al asked getting up (Al has his normal body).

Ed just stood up "yeah okay, come on." Al nodded and they picked their bags up and walked off to school.

At School. Max leaned into the wall and closed her eyes there all late again…she thought, she coughed slightly, she ignored it though, she didn't feel that great. Monk ran over to monk staying quiet and poked her in the sides. Max opened her eyes "ow…" monk just laughed and ran. Max sighed and sat down on the floor, she didn't feel like running.

Monk ran back over and sat down next to her, she poked her lightly, she laughed sweetly "sorry…I can't help it" she said, smiling. "Come on…shall we go inside…?" max asked, monk just nodded and they went to the classroom and sat down in there places.

Max could feel her temperature getting worse and she lied into the desk and closed her eyes. Monk was starting to get a little worried "max…are you okay...?" she said poking her. She just nodded "im fine monk…really I am…" she said quietly. Monk nodded, but she was still worried, she could tell max was not fine at all.

Ed and Al got to the classroom and walked in. and sat down opposite max and monk. Ed sighed and looked at max "hey…you alright…?" Max nodded. Ed sighed deeply, if she wasn't fine she wouldn't say she never did, he sat back down and looked at the floor.

The teacher walked into the classroom "okay, please all seat down so I can take the register" everyone did so, and half way through it, 2 people unexpected walked in.

Who were they?


	2. Wrath And Envy In School?

Wrath and Envy walked into the classroom "sorry were late…" wrath mumbled sitting down and envy just sitting opposite him. The teacher just nodded and carried on with the register. Ed clenched his fist tightly "what the hell are they doing here…" he whispered under his breath.

Al noticed this and placed a hand on ed's shoulder "calm down…its okay…" ed sighed and moved his brother's hand away "stop measuring my height again" he said, smiling slightly and looking at the floor. The teacher finished the register soon after and told the class they could have 20 minutes to do what they liked before they would have to go to there first class.

Max sighed and walked over to envy and wrath "you guys are new…right?" she asked smiling. Envy just nodded weakly and wrath didn't react at all. Max just sat there for a minute poking envy's hair. "Go for it…make a comment on my hair…everyone else will…" envy said and sighed heavily. Max shook her head "no…your hair is really cool…its really unique and everyone different with there own special qualities…and talents…" envy just looked at the floor and didn't respond. Max poked envy "so what's your talent…?" she said, looking at envy.

Envy looked at max "I could tell you…but I don't think you'd enjoy it…so better leave it…" max just nodded, what he said just worried her a little. Monk shouted from across the classroom "come on max! Get back here!" max turned back and nodded "see you guys later then" she said, smiling and waving slightly and ran back over to monk, ed and al.

Monk looked at max "what was that all about? Getting all flirty are we?" monk said, laughing weakly. Max sighed, "Nope…just thought I'd say hi, you know them being new and everything…" Al just stayed quiet and stared out the window intently. Ed turned around and looked at max "their not good people to get involved with…believe me…" he said, being serious than ever. Max just nodded back and picked her bag up and put it over her shoulder.

Ed looked at max "you really don't look well…are you okay?" Max nodded "im fine ed…its just the weather its tiring me out and everything…it's just really sunny…" Ed knew she was lying it was obvious, but he left it.

The bell rang loudly, the teacher said a little loudly "okay, time for your next class, have a good day and lets have no trouble…" everyone nodded and walked out the room to there first lesson 'Science.'

Ed leaned into the wall outside the science room "I hate science…they no nothing about alchemy or equivalent exchange…its just stuff that doesn't make any sense and has no meaning…" Al nodded slightly "yeah…and the teacher won't believe you…about alchemy…he says its all made up fantasy…and he's always picking on you…and everything…" Ed just stared at the ceiling he really didn't care what that teacher thought.

Max felt herself feeling worse, she tried to ignore it, but the pain in her head was getting the better of her. Monk looked at her worriedly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get her to go home, she would lie so people wouldn't worry; she always did it, that's just the person she is…

Everyone walked into the classroom, Ed, al, monk and max sat together on a 4-chaired table. They all hated science badly, but they had no choice but to do it.

After the teacher had explained the work, he walked over to their table. They all sighed heavily together in one go. They'd all finished the work already, so they could just talk and get the lesson over with.

"Have you all done the work?" they all just nodded. "Lets have no more talk about what you call it 'alchemy' complete nonsense all of it" Ed sighed "well you have no idea what your going on about if you don't understand alchemy and its not pretend its real!" he said, accidentally shouting it a little too loud. "Lower your voice mr.elric and if you carry on this way, you'll be staying after school."

Max was getting annoyed "well…sir it is real…." The teacher looked at max "don't you start Maxine" Max clenched her fist tightly under the table "well it is…you don't know you won't give anything a chance you think every think you say is right, but if you gave it a minute to look at you might work something out!"

"You better shut up now, or I'll see you along with mr.elric after school" max whispered quietly "but…its real…" the teacher shouted "that's enough max!" max closed her eyes tightly and the teacher walked off. Ed looked at max "max…your looking a lot worse…seriously…are you ill or something…?" Max whispered and leaned her head on the table "im fine…really…" Al and monk exchanged glances and knew she wasn't fine at all.

Max got up slowly "I need a drink…" they could tell her balance was off a lot Al asked her "max what's wrong…please…tell us…"

"I-im…f…" she couldn't even finish here sentence before slipping out of consciousness and falling onto the floor, ed catching her just before she fell onto the hard wood ground. Monk got up quickly and ran over "MAX?" monk shook max lightly "max…wake up…your scaring me…" Ed got up quickly "I'll get the nurse!" and he ran out, quickly.

Al ran over to them and looked at max "she…really was that badly ill…why didn't she say…she could have gone home…and rested she wouldn't have collapsed." Monk looked at al and then back at max "she's always been like this type of attitude, she doesn't want anyone to worry about her…"

Al sighed deeply "doesn't…she understand, this makes us worry even more…" he said quietly, monk nodded and placed a hand on Max's forehead "her temperature is way to high…she is really hot…. like on fire…" monk moved her hand quickly.

A few minutes later a nurse ran in followed by ed. The nurse kneeled down next to max "she seems to be very ill, looks like she hasn't been eating either…would any of you know the last time she ate was…?" they all shook there head, they had no idea and max not eating made them worry badly she'd never been this bad before. The nurse picked max up carefully her body was very limp in the school nurses arms. "Someone can come with her…until someone comes to collect her…" They all nodded, Al moved forward "I'll stay with her…" the nurse nodded and walked out the room followed by Al.

Ed and Monk sighed and they were both really worried about max, they'd never seen her so ill before…they both knew it probably had something to do with the fact her parents were always on business all the time, she never got to see them so she lived on her own, anyone else would have given up, but she copes with it. But they knew it must be really hard for her to be on her own, not have anyone there to look after her and no one to tell how your day has been…. she has to miss out on all of that….

Ed leaned his head on the table "its…not fair on her…even if her parents are busy…or working…there first important person should be there daughter not there work…how can she cope…really…I'd feel alone…" monk stopped him there "lets not talk about it…she's sick…that's bad and its important she gets better if her parents don't care about her, we do…we always have and were the people that are always here for her…no matter what" Ed nodded monk was right, max getting better was the only important thing now.


	3. Trainsssss

School was going really slowly and music was very boring and hard, they needed max in the lesson she was the only one who had a musical talent and she was amazing at it, but she didn't think so, she would always deny it. The teacher would always give her harder music to play, but she would learn it quickly, he could never find anything hard for her to do, she could play anything she wanted, and they all knew she had a concert coming up soon. Ed, Al and Monk were 100 sure they were going to be there, they would never let one of their best friend down.

After music had finished which they found exhausting, max would always help them out and the teacher would do anything she asked, so she always got them extra time. They all really appreciated it.

Al, Ed and Monk sat down under the tree as usual, monk was sitting there quietly reading a book, and she really missed max she would always sing and play her guitar and she would do any song they asked. It really kept them entertained, monk sighed heavily and leaned into the tree and put the book onto the floor.

A teacher ran outside to Ed "you have a call mr.elric…someone from the military" Ed nodded and got up, and to the office and picked up the phone…

(At The Military)

Mustang was talking to Ed on the phone about he needed him to come down and he had no choice at all. First Lieutenant Hawkeye was standing just behind him. Second Lieutenant Havoc was sitting at his desk, staring blankly into space with a fag in his mouth. Also the new girl who had just joined the military 'TJ' was sitting at her desk and was really bored, she'd finished all her work, but she had to stay just encase anymore would come.

TJ sighed deeply and got up and walked up to havoc and poked him in the side "you remind me of a vegetable when you are spaced out like that" she smiled slightly and giggled sweetly. Havoc snapped out of it instantly and looked at TJ "sorry…just so bored…. and hey! You poked me," he moaned, poking TJ back. TJ laughed and started poking havoc a lot, havoc did the same back they were both having laughing fits.

Mustang was getting annoyed, he put the phone down "do you 2 mind this isn't a play ground, your meant to be working and its rude to talk when someone's on the phone" he sighed deeply.

TJ and Havoc stopped poking each other "sorry sir" they said in unison and saluted. "You can both leave if you like…" Havoc sighed, "I need to finish this work off first, then I'll go" havoc replied.

"Im done…I think I'll go now…" TJ said quietly, mustang nodded, TJ quickly said bye to havoc and walked out, back to her house, she really had a bad headache and she felt tired.

(Back at school)

Ed walked back to where al and monk were sitting and sat down next to them. "So what was that about?" al asked, looking a little curious. "I have to go down for some reason I don't know a report to explain what I've been doing and what I've found out, something for the military case files on me…urgh…" ed moaned slightly and closed his eyes.

Al nodded "I'll come with you." Ed just nodded back to him and lied down on the grass. "You relaxing then ed?" monk asked, opening her eyes and looking at him. "Im trying to…." He said "but I just get so fidgety" he said, moving around a little. Monk just laughed and poked him "well stop moving around would be a good thing!" she said smiling and couldn't stop laughing it was out of control.

(After School)

They all walked out of school and waited outside for a minute "well…we better be going to central…bye monk" he said, ruffling her hair slightly and started walking off. Al smiled weakly "Bye Monk" he hugged her weakly and ran after ed. Monk just nodded and shouted loudly "BYE GUYS!" she said, waving like crazy and ran off in the opposite direction to her house.

Ed and Al ran away all the way to the train station, and just managed to catch their train, by running for it quickly.

Max was asleep in her house, lying down on her bed, tossing and turning badly, and coughing heavily. Al had to take her home, her parents were never there, they didn't care, and they just wished max didn't exist. She couldn't focus her vision, al had left some medicine and water on the side next to her bed, and she picked it up and took so medicine, she knew it probably wouldn't make any difference.

Al and Ed finally made there way to central and walked to the front door, 2 military members were stood outside "names?" Al nodded "Alphonse Elric" Ed sighed he got annoyed of having to say his name every time he came to central "Edward Eric" he replied. They both nodded at the door "okay, you can go in, mustang is waiting for you up in his office." They nodded and walked up to his office and Al waited outside for Ed.

Ed walked in "yeah, what do you want?" Havoc was balancing his pen on his nose at the time and when Ed came in it fell off "darn…" he said, picking it up. "You need to do a report…and sooner rather than later would be good…" Ed sighed "I'll do it tonight, okay? You've just drove me up here for nothing" mustang sighed "fine, well I need it for tomorrow, after you've finished school" Ed just nodded "fine…" he sat walking out "bastard." he whispered under his breath and slammed the door hard.

The pen fell back of havoc's nose, and the pen fell onto the floor, he hit his head on the bale "urgh…I give up…" he moaned.

Ed and Al walked back and got onto the train the way back. Ed fell asleep on the way back. The train stopped at their destination he picked Ed up and carried him back.


	4. First Reports Are Always The Hardest

D Al carried Ed back to their house, it didn't take that long, and Ed wasn't heavy at all. He reached back to the house and lied Ed down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Al walked out the room and lied down on the couch, he was exhausted as well, having school and then going down to central and back, really took the energy out of you. Al closed his eyes delicately and was slowly beginning to fall asleep when he heard something outside, he got up quickly and opened the door to find monk crying on his step "monk…are you okay?" he whispered walking over to her and sitting down.

Monk just nodded back to him and sighed, wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve. Al knew what was wrong "Your dad again? Wanna talk about it?" al asked softly, she shook her head; she didn't want to talk about it at all. "I. Better start going back now…don't worry I'll be okay…" she said, getting up and walking off slowly, al waved slightly and shouted 'stay safe.'

The next day, Ed had finished his report for him being a state alchemist, he wouldn't tell anyone what it said, only that it wouldn't impress mustang that much. Al had gone off the school, Ed was going to take it before school he was a little tired, but he caught the train up to central. He got to the front door of central and walked straight in and walked up to mustangs office, the quicker he gave it to him, the quicker he could go back home.

He walked into the office all of them were working hard on paperwork. "Here, there's your report." he said, chucking it in front of mustang and walking out. "Wow that was quick…" Hawkeye said quietly and then carried on with her work. Mustang opened the report it said 'I am Edward elric, heres your report colonel bastard with a god complex' Mustang sighed deeply and hit his head on the table they all looked over. Riza picked the report up and looked at it, she laughed slightly.

"It says I am Edward elric, heres your report colonel bastard with a god complex" she said to everyone, all of them started laughing badly and havoc fell off his seat. "Well…that's not as good as havoc's report!" Riza said, sitting down on her desk.

Havoc got back up "o yeah…" TJ tilted her head "what did his report say…?" she asked curiously. Riza smiled "he drew a smiley face and said it was the colonel" everyone laughed again "oh I know, havoc would be a smiley face with a fag in its mouth" she said, laughing. "NO I wouldn't! I mean…I guess yeah I would" he sighed and laughed. TJ just smiled.

"Well your not any better with your report are you TJ?" TJ giggled slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "TJ drew a picture of us all and put in big bold letters above mustangs picture, you put 'scary'" TJ blushed slightly "well he seemed scary, not my fault" everyone just laughed; first reports were always the hardest, you never know what to put.

Ed got of the train and started to walk to school. He knew max was having a lot of rehearsals for her concert that was coming up in a few days, she would still rehearse even if she was ill. She would never let anyone down…She was always there for ed and al and monk if they needed for her she would never let them down or say anything mean or hurtful to them. Max stopped monk getting beaten up once and she got hurt instead….


	5. Death And Fear

Ed walked back into school and received a lot of 'short' comments on his way. He couldn't be bothered to have a spaz session at them he was too tired. Al and Monk were bored in their maths lesson; the teacher kept going on and on. Monk almost on most times she almost falls asleep a few times each lesson. But al just pokes her in the side and she looks up.

Ed walked to the math class; he didn't know what it was with the teachers they all just seemed to dislike his attitude. He sighed after the maths teacher had a rant at him about being late, which wasn't his fault really. The teacher just carried on and Ed got out his books and equipment.

Soon the day was finished and everyone was tired than ever. Monk had decided to go and visit max and see if she was okay. Knowing her she would be practicing instruments, or tuning them or just practicing, even though they all knew she didn't need it at all.

Ed wanted to catch up on some sleep; he didn't feel too great, his auto mail was playing up slightly. So al was going to call winry and he needed the time to go and sort his homework out which he had forgotten about. The teachers were very strict and he didn't have any time to get detentions or staying after school.

Back at mustang's office, everyone kept thinking about their report and how silly they were, the only persons report they didn't know was mustangs "sir…" TJ said turning and looking at mustang. Mustang just nodded. "What did you put on your first report?" Mustang looked up. "Well…I drew a rainbow and said that's how the military makes me feel" everyone looked up straight away and fell off there chairs with laughter. Mustang just sighed heavily and carried on.

Havoc couldn't believe it the colonel had a worse report than he did, what was he thinking. Is mustang a hippy or something? No one really cared why he put it, but they had never heard something so funny in their life. It took them ages to get over it and they all had mega trouble breathing and had to go outside and lie on the grass, which was an order from mustang he couldn't take it any more, there laughs were so infuriating.

They all sighed and closed their eyes. Feeling the breath against there face, they had all calmed down now, but they couldn't be bothered to move now, it was so relaxing it was a change from work.

Havoc sighed and got up "im going back now, I need to go see schezkia.., I've finished all my work, just tell mustang if he wants to know where I am, tell him I've gone to find the mystical rainbow" he said smiling and got up, walked off. Riza and TJ just laughed, they would never forget that, not in a million years.

Havoc walked back, he missed schezkia even if it was only a few hours since he had seen her. He knew that she gave him a reason to keep living on, and he always needed her no matter what, if he didn't have her, then what would be the point…?

He got to the door, the fag still in his mouth, it wasn't even lit. He was about to walk in when he heard a scream coming from behind the house, his eyes widened and he ran over to see schezkia being killed by someone, who he couldn't quite make out.

Havoc didn't care, he realised he didn't have his gun; he knew…he wasn't strong enough to fight them off, but he had to try. He ran up to the person and hit him as hard as he could, but it wasn't hard enough, he grabbed his arm, and stabbed havoc, and kicked him back into the tree, havoc looked at the gash and put his hand over it and tried to get up, he was bleeding a lot, but he couldn't just watch the one he loved get hurt like this.

Schezkia was bleeding a lot, he knew she wouldn't make this out, but he couldn't face it or even try too. The person picked her up by the neck and left her there to bleed to death, but she was already dead…. her glasses on the floor, broken, just like havoc's heart was.

Havoc clenched his fists tightly, he got up and went to hit the person, but they hit him in the stomach hard, knocking him out onto the floor. His blood falling onto the grass. Havoc didn't move all he did was breath and bleed, as silent tears fell down his face. The guy walked away, and smirked evilly and changed back into his original form.

TJ was going to havoc house he'd left something at the office. She was about to knock on the door at she heard a cry of pain like someone screaming, it sounded like…she ran instantly around and saw havoc on the floor, trying to get up, she ran over to him and let him lean on her "havoc…what happened?" she was about to cry, her friend was in a lot of pain.

Havoc cringed and coughed up blood, some blood fell onto TJ's uniform, she didn't care though, she needed to get him some help "j-just…. h-help…. h-her…." He whispered before coughing more. TJ looked at Schezkia figure, she was dead, and TJ could tell instantly, she turned around and looked at havoc and cried heavily. Havoc slipped out of consciousness again. TJ lied havoc down and ran inside and grabbed the phone and rang anyone who could help, the ambulance came, mustang, riza and a few other people from around the military.

TJ cried when mustang came up to her, she was new and young and she had seen the limits of how deadly the military is, she was shaking violently and carried on crying, riza decided to take her back to hers, it wasn't a good idea for her to be on her own, for a few days, she was very insecure.

Havoc had been taken to the closest hospital and was being treated, they all knew schezkia was dead automatically and many people cried. They all knew she was the only person havoc had left, who he loved and cared about. They wondered how he would carry on…?

Havoc had been in the hospital for a few hours his condition stayed stable, but wasn't great. Tears kept falling down his face the flashbacks of what happened kept going through his mind, like a bolt of lighting.

TJ was lying down on the couch at Riza's she had given TJ some medicine that calmed her down and made her fall asleep quickly, riza was worried, she was just a beginner at all of this and she had soon something truly awful…and her best friend at the military Havoc was hurt. It just couldn't get any worse could it…..


	6. Maybe It Was A Dream

Havoc was asleep in hospital the bed sheets against his skin, the heart monitor, beeping to his heart. Silent tears fell down his pale face and all he could say was Schizka over and over again. TJ was fast asleep in riza's house she was to scared from the experience. Everyone else was just trying to work out who would do it, she never hurt anyone..?

A few people from the military moved schizka's body and moved it to a spare room somewhere, trying to work out, who would do it. A lot of people were crying over it, they knew her pretty well.

No-one understood it, they all left even though a few of them knew they wouldn't sleep, they were worried about havoc…what does he have left now? Riza had fallen asleep soon after, she knew this wouldn't be the end of it, everyone would be on about it tomorrow and havoc would be in hospital trying to recover, but no medicine could ever make his heart whole again.

The phone rang at the elrics house, Ed was asleep, al ran to the phone "hello?" he asked, mustang explained everything to him, al was shocked. He knew both of them. How could this happen? Al sighed and put the phone down, he cried slightly and lay down on the couch in the living room and closed his eyes, he was exhausted, every think was getting too much and he couldn't cope with it. Nothing was going right at all.

Envy smirked and walked back to wrath "well that was fun" he said smirking and patting wrath on the head. Wrath hit envy's hand away "yeah! And don't pat me on the head" he replied. Wrath lay down on the floor, closed his eyes tightly and yawned heavily. Envy just poked him "you going to sleep then?" Envy asked, sitting down, Wrath just nodded and slowly fell asleep.

Envy sighed, he knew they couldn't there for much longer, everyone would be looking around trying to find a murderer, and he picked wrath up carefully and started walking off…

The next day, Al had explained what happened to Schizka and Havoc, he got angry, who could do that to them? He sighed, it was too late to ask that question, it was too late and Schizka was dead, there's nothing they could do at all.

Ed thought it was pointless to go down and help, most people would be helping with the search already, there was no point what so ever. Al nodded and they both walked to school, still both tired. It's not good when the phone rings at 2 in the morning on a school night. Al sighed heavily and walked into class. Max…still wasn't back yet, or maybe she was just late?

(At The Hospital)

Havoc woke up slowly. Maybe it was all a dream and Schizka would be right next to him, holding his hand and telling him everything was going to be all right. But it wasn't she was gone…she wasn't there. His body hurt all over, but he just didn't care anymore, he'd lost everything now. What was the point…?

TJ woke up, and sat bolt up right. "You all right TJ?" riza asked, handing her some coffee. TJ just nodded and took the cup off her "yeah…thanks..." She replied quietly, she got up, and drank the coffee quickly "im going to see havoc…check he's okay…he needs someone right now…" She said, placing the cup on the side and walking to the door. Riza just nodded "be careful" Riza replied, but TJ had already walked out.

TJ sighed and walked down to the hospital, it took her a while though. She reached the hospital, and walked into the room and sat down next to havoc, and poked him lightly "hello…havoc…you okay." Havoc shook his head and poked TJ lightly back, he cried and turned away from TJ, she put her hand on his shoulder "its okay…if you want to cry…even a soldier can cry…I'll go if you want to be on your own." Havoc shook his head and looked at TJ. "Don't. Leave me on my own…" he whispered and cried more. TJ hugged havoc "it'll…be alright…"

Havoc leaned his head onto her shoulder and shut his eyes, letting the tears fall down his face and onto the floor. TJ kept telling him it would be okay, and soon he fell asleep into her, she sighed and moved him slowly and lay him down on the bed properly and pulled the covers over him. She sat back down on the seat, she wasn't going to leave him, he didn't want to be on his own, and she leaned her head into the wall and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

Mustang was working quietly at his desk, trying to work out who could have done it. Riza walked into the room "sir…I wouldn't expect TJ or Havoc to come in today..." Mustang nodded "I'm guessing TJ is staying with Havoc so he isn't on his own?" Riza nodded and sat down and looked at all of her today's paper work.

Max ran into the classroom, she was late; she had never been late before "sorry… I'm late" the teacher just nodded and signed her into the register. Max sat down and rubbed her eyes; they could tell she'd been crying. "You feeling better?" monk asked. Max nodded "A lot Thanks" She replied. She thought its better not to ask why she was crying she would say when she felt it was right. But all 3 of them noticed she must have been crying.

The school day had gone slow, and havoc had spent most his time asleep, he needed it to recover; he did lose quite a bit of blood. TJ was asleep as well, but amazingly she'd fallen of the seat she was sitting on and was now on the floor, but she didn't even wake up, she was a very heavy sleepier and when people say it, they really meant it.


	7. Hiding True Feelings

A doctor walked into the room and picked TJ up lightly and placed her on a bed near havoc's, she was still asleep and so was havoc.

Max had to stay after school to rehearse, Ed, monk and al didn't leave they watched her from the door; they were always impressed with what she could do. No one else in the school had the talents she had. She was making sure all of the instruments were tuned up and all the sound and lights were ready to go, for the person who was helping her out with it.

She sighed heavily and played quietly on her guitar and sang in a near whisper and closed her eyes. They all sighed heavily without her they would be dead in music, no doubt about it, and she was always there for them, if they needed someone's shoulder to cry on, or just to talk to someone. She was that type of friend. Tears fell down her face as she played, why was she crying…..?

They all got worried, but they thought it was better to leave her, she probably didn't want to talk about it and wanted to be on her own, to think.

They all sighed and left, monk went back to her house and ed wanted to catch on some more sleep, it was Max's concert tomorrow, he needed the energy unless he would just pass out.

Al decided too spend the time doing all his homework it was going to take a while.

A few hours later max was sitting in her house, on her own again. She didn't mind it, it's having someone to talk to would be nice. Monk skipped down to Max's house and knocked on her door, loudly. Max sighed and got up, she opened the door. She hugged max tightly "come on…lets go for a walk, you need some fresh air…" she said, poking her in the side. Max nodded "okay, sounds good" she replied, getting her jacket and walking out the Monk, closing the door.

They walked down the path "have you ever used alchemy?" monk asked, she had no idea why she was asking "yeah…I can, you know just encase I break my instruments or anything" monk nodded "wow, I can't use it, I had a bad experience and it was embarrassing…" Max smiled slightly "okay I wont ask"

They spent an hour walking around the park, talking about school and the concert she had to do. But she didn't once say why she was crying earlier, and monk didn't want to bring it up in conversation.

"Come on lets go see Ed and al" max said, smiling. Monk nodded and they ran to Ed and al's house. Winry had already sorted out Ed's auto mail and was resting on the couch, complaining about the pain.

Max and Monk walked into there house "hey guys" they said together smiling. Ed sighed heavily and closed his eyes "hi…" Al walked out his room and into the living room "oh…hey max and monk…didn't expect you to come here" he said, laughing weakly. "Thought we'd surprise you" monk replied "looks like ed's in a ickle but off pain" she said, knowing he would probably kill her for saying 'ickle.'

Ed sighed, he couldn't be bothered and looked up at all of them and sat up on the couch. Monk just smiled evilly.

They just talked about everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks and they were all sat down. Al had gone off to make some drinks. He came back and placed them on the side. Monk picked up a glass and it accidentally slipped out her hand onto the floor.

Max sighed and got up, she drew a transmutation circle and put all the glass into the circle. She placed her hands onto the circle and it glowed as the glass went back into one again, she picked the glass up and handed it to al "good as new" she said smiling. Al was slightly amazed, he didn't know she could use alchemy, he nodded and took the glass off her and made another drink for monk.

A few hours later max got up "its getting late and I need to get back to rest" she walked over to ed and monk and hugged them first. Then she walked over to Al "see you tomorrow then.." she said smiling and hugged Al. He blushed a bit and hugged her back, trying to hide behind his hair. Ed and Monk noticed this and both laughed, when Max walked out.

"What was going on there?" Ed asked. Al shook his head "nothing.." Monk knew he was lying, bad liar he was "aww…you like max don't you…just tell her…" Monk said, getting up and sitting on the table. Al sighed "I can't she's too perfect…and she deserves someone better than me…" he replied. Monk shook her head "believe me.al she does like you back, we've had our set of 'girly talks' and you're the only guy she likes…"

Al sighed "I'll tell her after…her concert tomorrow I don't want it to put her off or anything" Monk nodded and walked out, max was right it was getting late and her dad was going to kill her.

Ed smiled slightly and faked a tear "little alphonse is growing up" He said laughing slightly. Al nodded and walked into his bedroom.

Havoc had woken up a few minutes ago and he had taken a picture out his pocket with him and schizka there, tears fell down his face, he needed her back. She was his only reason for carrying on. What is the point now….?


	8. Funerals And GoodBye

Havoc sighed heavily and sat up on the hospital bed, TJ sitting opposite him on a chair. "You feeling better havoc…?" she asked quietly. He nodded and tried to get up, the doctors were discharging him today and it was also schiezka funeral as well. He really didn't want to go, he would be too upset and everyone would try and be all-sympathetic. He didn't want that at all. He hated when people tried to tell him everything would be okay, but how could it be? He'd lost her forever and there was no way of changing the past now. But thoughts ran through Havoc's head, what if I'd gone earlier...? I might have been able to save her… and she'd still be here now…by my side. Tears fell down his face, it was too late now, and he just had to face it.

TJ hugged havoc "im sorry havoc…this shouldn't have ever happened to you…because there's only a few nice people in the world now…and you definitely one of them." Havoc nodded, he didn't want to talk, and he didn't even want to think, he'd even thought about killing the person who did this, but what good would that do…it wouldn't change anything.

Havoc sighed "why…should you be sorry…?" he whispered quietly. TJ looked back a havoc "because…I am…this should never have happened…" TJ replied. Havoc closed his eyes "if there really is a god…what did I do to deserve this…" Havoc sighed and got up properly. Moving his hair out his face "I bet the paper work at central has piled up for me now…hasn't it…?" he said, looking at TJ.

TJ shook her head "nope...It's all sorted, I did it for you…I knew you wouldn't be in for a while and I had a little spare time" Havoc sighed "Thanks…I owe you one…" TJ nodded and smiled "come on…let's go…" they both left the hospital and got ready for the funeral. Havoc knew this was going to be a long day and one of the hardest days he will ever have.

The funeral started an hour later. Everyone in black, creating a depressing scene. Havoc tried not to cry…he really did. No one blamed him; TJ was going to stay with him. He told her that he didn't want any sympathy but he knew he was going to get a lot of it.

Everyone from the military was there, most people knew Schizka. The church bells were ringing as the funeral commenced, Havoc couldn't stop the tears, leaning into TJ's shoulder. He was trembling badly, as the church bell rang and the organ played, all he could think was why god was doing this is him. What did he do…that was so bad…he had to kill the only person he truly loved…?

Ed, Al, Max and Monk had come as well. Everyone seemed to know Schizka. She was so friendly, so caring. Ed didn't cry, it wasn't really in his style to cry. But everyone else was in tears and couldn't stop, Ed sighed heavily.

The priest commenced with talking a lot about god and how Schizka was an amazing person like an angel. But she was Havoc's angel no one else's. Hymns were sung, tears were flowing, Havoc didn't say a word, he just constantly cried into TJ's shoulder. She didn't mind…he needed someone to look after him.

After everything had ended, they had to go outside, for her body to be buried. Havoc felt that when she was buried…his heart would be with her, he didn't want anyone else.

After the funeral there was an awake for everyone to say a few things and a few more songs to be sang that Schizka liked. But Havoc and TJ weren't there yet, Havoc was standing in front her grave and TJ was standing back a little to give him some space. He sighed and placed some flowers down. He whispered quietly "Never…forget…I'll always love you…" as he said that, a tear fell down his face. He got up and walked over to TJ "come on…" he said, walking ahead. TJ nodded and followed him.

Max wiped her tears away, if she was going to sing for her funeral, she better try and calm down, she walked outside, and took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Al sighed "everyone okay…?" he asked. Monk just nodded and Ed sighed and nodded as well.

Havoc and TJ walked in, and everyone turned around. Havoc hated it, why was everyone doing that? His head was yelling inside. TJ and could tell everyone was seriously bugging him. After a few minutes everyone turned back and just spoke. Candles starting be lit and a picture of Schizka on the table that had a lot of flowers on it.

Max sighed and walked back in. She walked over to Al, Ed and monk. "Okay…I think I'm alright now" she said smiling. They all nodded in response. Monk couldn't stop crying, she'd been trying for a while. But funerals depressed her badly. Max walked over to Monk and hugged her "hey…it's okay…" she whispered quietly. Monk nodded and hugged closer into Max, letting her tears stream, but slowly stopped over the next few minutes.

Everyone was saying something about Schizka, Mustang telling everyone when it was there turn to go up. Max sighed she had to sing…she didn't think she had in her right now. She was upset and she had her concert in 5 hours after the awake had finished. Havoc sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands, and closed his eyes tightly, the tears falling off his face. He had never cried so much in his entire life.

It was Max's turn, she wiped the tears away and walked up to the stage, sat down, picked up her guitar and se the microphone right. Max sighed "this…is a song Schizka told me she liked…so I thought she'd like me to play it now…for her…" she sighed heavily and nodded. Everyone looked up at her, they could see she was going to find to play and sing. What could you expect she's just a kid…

She sighed and played her guitar loudly do everyone could hear (Tobira No Mukou E- Yellow Generation.)

**The two of us are screaming, even now **

As if to confirm something, you tightly clench your right hand  
If the rules are annoying you, just go ahead and break them   
If you're thinking of resting your ailing legs  
Move just one more step forward from here, instead

Even if we push our way through the distorted winds  
Even if we outdistance the cold sky   
Even then, we still continue to wander

The two of us are screaming all the time  
Just continuing to believe isn't the answer  
Expose your weaknesses and your wounds  
If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin  
So break through, beyond the door

Society has become entangled in complex problems  
If reality is vexing you, just go ahead and blow it away  
If you're planning on moping over abuse and slander  
Let out your selfishness and desire, instead

Drown out the confusing noise   
Shake free the gazes that have grown apathetic  
Continue from here, on to the next stage 

Tears flowed down her face; she was finding it hard to carry on. But she did, she stayed in key and her playing was to timing. Her feelings were getting in the way she tried to ignore them…she best she could. Everyone noticed this and worried a little. Maybe she should stop playing. But max couldn't any way…

**The two of us are searching all the time  
This accelerated speed can never go back  
Bind your strength and resolution together  
If we don't continue to run, there is no future  
So move forward, beyond the door**

Even if the pride you hold over your head is a mistake  
Even if the ideal you paint crumbles  
Even if everything here turns to lies and wears you down  
I'll definitely be here

The two of us are screaming, even now  
Just continuing to believe isn't the answer  
Expose your weaknesses and your wounds  
If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin  
So break through, beyond the door

The two of us are searching, even now  
This accelerated speed can never go back  
Bind your strength and resolution together  
If we don't continue to run, there is no future  
So move forward, beyond the door

She finished the song and dropped her guitar not so far from the ground and tears fell down her face. Al ran up to her and hugged her and helped her off the stage. She cried badly. "Max…you were good…" he said smiling slightly. "Thanks al…" she said, closing her eyes and looked in the mirror. Of all the days to wear eyeliner…why the day you know your going to cry, she sighed and sorted it out. Everyone came up to max and complimented her; she smiled a lot and saw havoc. She walked over to him and sat on the floor and poked him slightly and passed him a tissue. "I know…its hard not to cry…" She said. Havoc nodded and wiped his tears away "thanks…for playing and everything…Schizka…really liked that song…and you were good, she wouldn't have wanted anyone else to sing it…" he replied, he had to get used to saying everything in past tense about her. It was killing him.

Max sighed "thanks…but anyone could have done it and she would have been happy…just remember she wouldn't want you to be sad…she'd want you to carry on and be happy" she said smiling and patting havoc on the head. "Crying…is not a bad thing…it lets your feelings out…" she said, before walking off. He whispered quietly to himself "she's…right…"

Max walked back over to Al., Ed and Monk, she wiped her tears away. "Well done…" monk said, max looked up "for what..?" Ed sighed "you made it through the song for Schizka…even though you were crying badly…you managed it and you were really good…that's why well done" They all nodded, Max just sighed "I'm…going back home I need to go sort out my whole concert outfit and try and get 2 hours sleep…" she said, yawning, the amount of crying had made her tired. Al smiled "okay…see you sleepy, and we'll see you at the concert…we got tickets and everything…so we totally coming" Max smiled and walked off out the room.

Soon everyone else left and only Havoc And TJ were left. Havoc had stopped crying now and was only silent. TJ walked up to him "come on havoc…lets go back now, you need to sleep…and your still not to well…" she said, placing a hand on havoc's forehead, he was a little warm. Havoc didn't reply and just got up "come on then…" he said, starting to walk out. TJ just followed and decided not to say anything else.

Max had fallen asleep for 2 hours, she was really tired. Everyone else was just finishing work off, worrying about havoc or still crying. Havoc had gone back to his house and was now asleep deeply, in flashbacks of the good times with Schizka. As silent tears fell down his face.

Al was just thinking…how was he going to tell max how he felt…?

All of them were looking forward to the show. To get tickets it cost an arm and a leg, but monk and al thought they better not sat. Ed might get angry or annoyed and they really didn't want scary Ed…


	9. Concerts

Al sighed heavily. This was going to be a good night…and he had to tell her, and well if he didn't he knew monk would. He sighed, deeply. He had to go get ready now. Everyone was looking forward to it. It was only 3 hours away now. Ed was just sitting on the floor in the corner. Wondering who killed Schizka? It just didn't make sense. Ed sighed deeply and got up.

Max's alarm beeped on her bedside table, she moaned and woke up. Turning it off, 2 hours go fast when you're trying to get some rest. She had no choice but to get up and get ready. She moved her black hair out her face and walked into the kitchen to make herself some noodle's. She needed to eat; she hadn't that well over the last few days. Don't really want to collapse of the stage do we?

Max sighed and ate some of the noodles and looked at her phone. She had a new message, it was from monk, saying good luck and screaming down the phone about how excited she was. Max smiled monk was always like that. She sighed and finished her noodle's and got ready for her show…

A few hours later, max was now at the school hall. Sorting out all the lights and sounds ready for the music teacher who was giving her a hand with it. Some of the teachers were watching her at the door. Just encase there were any problems. But she knew exactly what she was doing. She went up to the stage and connected the microphones and making sure all her instruments were tuned up.

She dropped her guitar of the stage accidentally, breaking some strings, she sighed and jumped of the stage and looked at her guitar. A teacher walked into the room "Is the guitar broken…?" she asked. Max sighed and nodded "not for much longer" she said, drawing a transmutation circle and fixing the guitar quickly "good as new" she said, smiling and putting it back on its base.

The teacher just nodded and walked back to the door. All the teachers were quite shocked how many people wanted to come and see the concert. Max sat down on a nearby chair and closed he eyes, she wasn't nervous, just tired, but she knew she could do this a few hours wouldn't kill her, and then she could sleep as much as she wanted.

She sighed no one had seen her outfit yet. She was wearing her long black coat. Max sighed and went back stage to finish getting ready, the doors were open soon. She was glad Monk, Ed and Al were coming, that was really supportive, and they really didn't have too.

Monk ran to Ed and al's house, she was really excited, she just couldn't wait. She knocked on their door and walked in "Max's concert is like in 20 minutes, come on or we won't even get to the front!" She shouted. Al looked at her and nodded "okay lets go then…you have the tickets right…?" he asked. Monk nodded "ed ready? Or is he still plaiting his hair? Urgh…. so girly..." she said, accidentally shouting it.

Ed sighed and walked out his room "no im ready!" Ed shouted back and walked out. Al sighed and followed "Wow…grumpy…" monk whispered under her breath and followed them and then ran ahead. "COME ON!" she said, running ahead. Ed sighed…every time...Running…why? He sighed and ran after her Al following behind him.

Max had finished talking to the people who were helping her, doing the drums, bass guitar and other instruments for her so she could sing and play her acoustic guitar, she sighed wearing this black coat was making her a little hot and tired. But she had to wait.

Everyone was sat down on standing up in the hall now. Monk, Ed and al were right at the front, waiting for it all to start. Monk kept screaming loudly. Ed and Al sighed, they didn't mind, they were quite excited as well. Havoc and TJ were also there. Havoc wanted to thank Max…she really helped him earlier.

Max sighed everyone else was on stage getting ready to play, max took her coat off and pulled her hair out the pony tail it was in and walked onto stage, with a microphone in her hand. She stood in the middle of the stage, everyone was amazed, and she'd never looked so amazing.

Her black hair went just past her shoulders. With a red bow in the side of her hair, being held by a clip. Wearing a lot of eyeliner and red eye shadow, wearing a black long sleeved top, with a red vest top over it. Her drainpipe black jeans and her red converse all working into one.

Al knew he just skipped a beat when he saw her; he sighed and just watched her. Max's eyes were shut as the beat played behind her. Seeing the full intensity of how pretty her eye shadow was.

The piano was played quietly and all the other instruments started soon after. This song was probably the song she was best used too.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
**

Max sang with all her heart, to make the first song the best. Someone walked out of the back stage, max turned around; she smiled slightly, right on cue. Her friend 'Crash' was helping her out and doing a duet with her to start the show of, he didn't mind. (All the parts in brackets crash sings)

**  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Max walked of the stage and into the audience still singing and the music carrying on.

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

Max walked up to Al, Ed And Monk, she pressed her finger onto al's lips. Al tried not to blush heavily.

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

Max moved her finger and looked back to crash, and jumped back on the stage

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more)  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

She held the last note long and the music stopped. Everyone screamed, shouted, clapped and all. Max looked up and smiled. "Well…I hope you liked the beginning" she said into the microphone, They all screamed louder "well I'm glad you all came tonight…you probably all have better things to do…" she said, smiling. There all shook their heads.

Al was still blushing he seriously couldn't help it. Monk just laughed and carried on watching Max. Havoc nodded "she's good…better than anyone I've seen at least…" he said to TJ, she nodded "yeah she is!"

Max nodded "On With the show!" she shouted.

The concert carried on for hours. Singing songs that everyone loved, and none of the songs was she even bad at. Everyone was shocked, not many people could do certain songs and get away with it.

"I'll do one last songs guys…? Then I have to call it a night, the teachers are on my back about it…you guys can pick the last song?" she said, smiling slightly.

Monk thought a minute "PLAY KESENAI TSUMI" She shouted at the top of the lungs. Max looked at monk and nodded "okay…" she sat down on the chair and adjusted the microphone stand so it was next to her so she could sing down it and play her guitar.

Max sighed and played the guitar version and started to sing.

**With you in my usual sight, I can breath  
Even though that's already plenty enough to me**

**The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes  
How strong a strength do I need to have so that nothing will get hurt?**

**Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on  
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound  
And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back  
Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but-  
Darling**

**I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then  
I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky**

**For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing  
The colour of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect**

**Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny  
We'll join our hands and our warmth's will melt together forever  
If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful**

**For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world...**

**Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on  
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound**

**Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on  
If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever**

**And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done  
Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-**

**Darling**

Everyone left after they cheered for 10 minutes. Max sat at the end of the stage and drank some water her throat was killing her now. She sighed and coughed weakly. Havoc walked up to her "that was great and…thanks for talking to me at the funeral and cheering me up…you made me see…thanks…really" Max opened her eyes and smiled "its fine really…. don't worry about it…" Havoc sighed "okay…you were really good though" Havoc left a minute later with TJ and just walked around for a while, telling TJ all the good times he had we Schizka.

Al walked up to max and sat down on the stage next to her. "Max…you were great…" Max smiled "Thanks al…" she replied. Ed and Monk were watching them from the door "should we be watching…?" Ed asked. "Were not watching…were just back up…if anything goes wrong" monk replied smiling.

"Max…there's something I need to tell you…" he said, placing a hand on her cheek, she nodded to tell him she was listening. "I…love you…and I have since I met you…I wanted to tell you before…but I couldn't…your just too good for me…but I can't hide these feelings anymore…"

Max blushed weakly "I…" she couldn't find the words. Al sighed, "if you don't feel the same way…I get it…" he said, getting up. Max got up as well and grabbed his hand "no…al…I love you too…I always have…" Al looked back at her they both smiled. "But…you were always perfect and…" max managed to say, before al kissed her deeply. Max just kissed back.

Ed and Monk watched "hehe…cute" monk said a little loudly. They both moved from the kiss and looked at monk and ed. Max just blushed and hugged closely into Al. Al just picked her up, he knew she was tired. She yawned and cuddled in closer.

Al, Monk and Ed Had a debate of whether they were watching or not. Monk and Ed lied and said they didn't. But by the time they knew it Max had fallen asleep in Al's arms.


	10. Danger!

Al looked at max "erm…she fell asleep, she must be tired of us arguing…" he said quietly, making sure that he wouldn't drop her. Monk just laughed "yep…" Ed sighed, "come let's get out of here," he said, walking out the hall and out the school monk and al following him. They walked back to Ed and al's house and lay max down on the couch, al putting a blanket over her to keep her warm. "The concert went on longer than it was meant too…she must be really tired now…" he whispered, making sure he didn't wake her up.

Monk sighed, "I guess I should be going back, it's late and my dad will probably kill me…and I'm tired" she said, yawning heavily. "I'll walk you back, okay?" Al replied, looking at her, it was late and you never know who will be walking around. Monk shook her head "I'll be fine Al…" she said, walking to the door. "Please…just let me walk you back…I'll just worry…its dark…and you don't know who might be walking around this time at night…"

Monk nodded "okay…then…" Al nodded and got up and walked out with monk, accidentally slamming the door. Max opened her eyes slightly and sat up. Ed looked at max "hey sleepy, you okay?" Ed asked. Max nodded and looked at Ed "I should be getting back and everything…I'll walk back…" she said, getting up and stretching. Ed shook his head "no, you can't go on your own, al will have my head" he said.

Max sighed "I'll be fine Ed, just say I had to do something important…and I'll see him in the morning" she said smiling and walking out. She slowly walked back looking at the sky and admiring the stars and moon that gave the light that night.

Havoc sighed and sat down on the bench and lit a fag and inhaled the smoke deeply closing his eyes. TJ sighed and still stood up "having another fag now are we…?" she said, patting him on the head, he just nodded in reply.

Envy and Wrath were watching from a nearby tree, Envy just smirked "Aww…. he's upset…what a shame I don't care…" Wrath just laughed slightly "you never care…and I think that girl with him, is his friend…or something…maybe we should go bug them" wrath said smirking. Envy sighed "no… I want to kill havoc now…" Envy said, smirking evilly, Wrath just nodded back.

Havoc sighed and put the fag in his hand and looked at the floor. "Everything…will be okay…don't worry…" she said, looking at havoc, a little worriedly. Havoc just nodded "yeah…"

Havoc heard something move behind them, he grabbed his gun, and got up from the bench and turned around "if anyone's their come out now" he shouted. TJ looked at him and got her gun out as well.

Envy sighed "what's the point in hiding…" he said, knocking wrath out the tree and walking out, standing close to TJ and Havoc. Havoc stood in front of TJ "what the hell do you want!" he shouted, keeping his gun firm in his hand.

"Aww...don't get upset, I just want to kill you…and well I can't wait anymore… so I'll do it front of your little friend…" envy said, kicking the gun out of Havoc's hand. "TJ run…okay now!" he said, turning around to her. TJ shook her head "No! I'm not going anywhere!" Havoc sighed, "TJ just go! You're the superior in this military I have to protect you! So run!" he shouted, before envy picked him up from the neck.

TJ shouted, "No Havoc, I'm not going, NO WAY!" she said, shooting envy over and over again. It was useless though. Envy couldn't die. Envy sighed and dropped Havoc, kicking him hard and walked over to her. "That…Hurt…" He said, smirking and hitting TJ in the stomach hard and taking the gun off her and chucked it away.

TJ clutched her stomach and tried to ignore the pain. Envy hit her again, knocking her into a tree at a fast speed; she slipped down to the floor and tried to get back up. Envy sighed and picked Havoc back up "say…your last wishes…" he said, he was about to rip his claws into Havoc. When TJ was up again "Leave…him alone!" she whispered. Envy shook his head "Nope…" he said smirking evilly at her.

She went to hit Envy but got grabbed by wrath he whispered 'pathetic' into her ear and hit her in the stomach and knocked her out, letting her drop to the floor. Envy smirked "Now…"

Havoc tried to move but it was useless, he gave up…maybe this was the end. Envy dug his claws into Havoc and dropped him on the floor "come on…were done…" envy said and both of them left.

Max heard a scream earlier she was running through the forest. She found them eventually, she saw havoc and her eyes went wide, she ran over to him and shook him "Havoc…" she whispered. He wasn't responding. She took her jacket off and placed it on the cut to stop it from bleeding. She looked at TJ…she stopped and thought for a while. She shouted for help and soon someone was walking by, max didn't know who she was, but she got mustang and riza for her.

Max sighed and put some more pressure on havoc's cut managing to stop the bleeding after 10 minutes, he was very pale.

Mustang and Riza came soon, he saw Havoc and ran over "he needs to go to hospital…" max said. Mustang nodded and picked Havoc up, Riza had called a taxi and it was coming now. She went over and looked at TJ "she's hurt as well…" she said, placing her hand on TJ's forehead, she was completely out.

The cab came soon and they got in, and soon they arrived at the hospital. A nurse and a doctor took TJ and Havoc away into a hospital room. Max just sat down on the seat and put her head in her hands. Mustang sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "you alright, kid?" he asked. Max nodded "I wonder who would do it though…I mean…their nice people…" she whispered. Mustang sighed "well…lets just say thanks to you…they probably would be dead if you hadn't have found them"


	11. Humonculi Are Evil

Max sighed and closed her eyes. This was too much, who would have done it really. Mustang sighed "We better wait until they've woken up, we can find out who did it…and get this sorted out" he said, looking at Riza. She nodded "But there are more important matters like both of them getting better…" She said, sitting down on a chair outside there room.

A few hours later a nurse walked out the room. She looked at Max, Mustang and Riza, they all looked up except for Max. "They'll be fine…but it was a close call…they'll both need a few days to recover" she said, before walking off down the corridor.

Riza sighed "I'll go see them then…" she said, getting up and into the room she stood up and looked at them both. Havoc stirred weakly and opened his eyes, he looked at TJ and sat up slowly, he winced at the pain "I told you to run…" he whispered and looked at the floor.

Riza looked at him "You okay havoc…?" she asked, sitting down on a nearby chair. Havoc nodded "Just lost a little blood that's all" he replied, getting up. "You need to rest…" Riza said, sighing. "No…I don't I'll be alright…seriously…" he said, looking over at TJ "I wish she'd just ran…" havoc said, walking out the room.

Mustang grabbed Havoc's arm before he could walk off. "Your not leaving your resting now…" he said very seriously. "I'll be fine…sir" he replied, moving his arm away. "No, your resting and making sure TJ is okay, and that's an ORDER!" Mustang shouted a little loudly. Havoc sighed and saluted "Yes Sir!" and walked back into the room.

Riza just laughed, it was a surprise mustangs head wasn't any bigger; the entire ego went to his head. Well…if it did get any bigger, he would just explode. Mustang And Riza left soon after to get back to central.

Max walked into TJ's and Havoc's room and sat down on a chair, havoc was still awake just sitting on the bed, looking like a vegetable again. "So…who did this to you?" she asked, looking up. "It was envy and wrath…it pretty normal, envy wants to kill me…so I'm used to it…" he replied, lying down and closing his eyes.

Max nodded "okay…I better be going…I need to get back…I hope you two get better…" she said, getting up. "Max…thanks for everything really, you saved both are lives…just…really thank you…" he said, before yawning. "It's okay, don't worry about it…just stay safe" she said, before walking out. "You too…" he said, before falling asleep.

Max sighed and walked outside and through the forest…were envy and wrath really like that. She got upset by it, how you could go around hurting someone for no reason!

Wrath and Envy were just sat down in the forest "I'm…so bored and tired…" Wrath said, leaning into the tree and closing his eyes. Envy sighed "Your always bored…" he looked at the sky and saw max passing by.

Max stopped and looked back at them, she looked angry. "Aww…she's angry isn't she?" Envy said, laughing. Max clenched her fist and walked over to them. She stood close to them "Why…did you hurt Havoc and TJ, they didn't do anything wrong!" Max shouted. Envy sighed and got up "is it really anything to do with you…?" he said, looking at her.

"When you hurt my friends, it is!" Max said a little loudly. Envy walked over to max, she stepped back. "I'm really sure you want to get on my bad side…." He said, grabbing both her wrists. "Let me go! And leave my friends alone!" she said, trying to move away. Envy sighed and tightened the grip "shut…up…" he whispered into her ear and hit his knee into her stomach, making her cough heavily.

"L-let….me….go…" she managed to say, trying to hit envy. Envy sighed, and punched her and kicked her in the stomach hard; letting her fall onto the floor and through the process she lost consciousness. "Come on, let's go…" Envy said, walking off, wrath following just behind him.

Max coughed weakly in unconsciousness, the wind blowing against her hair and covering her face. Al walked to Max's house and knocked on the door and waited for 5 minutes…she didn't get home last night…he panicked and ran and looked tried to find her.

Al ran through the forest "MAX?" he ran up to her and shook her, trying to wake her up. But it was no use, she was completely out.

He took her back to his house and lay her down on the couch. Pulling a blanket over her, He shook her weakly "Max…what happened to you…who did this…?" he asked quietly. She whispered "E-envy…." She coughed before falling back into consciousness. Al clenched his fist tightly.

Ed walked back into the house and took his jacket off. "What happened to her?" he asked, looking at her. "Envy…he hurt her…badly…" he whispered, Ed got annoyed and sighed and walked off into his room, he did notice the tears falling down her face, probably from the pain, she was breathing heavily.

Al sighed and watched her; he got up to get some medicine and water and placed it on the side for when she woke up. He sat down on the other chair, watching her and fell asleep slowly. Thinking of every possible way he could go and hurt envy.


	12. Shammey

Havoc and TJ came out of hospital the next day. Havoc was okay and TJ was still not feeling that great, but she said she could cope with work. Havoc really doubted it. They walked back into central and into the office, Havoc waited at the door and TJ couldn't stand up for much longer and sat down. Mustang nodded "we have a new person coming in today…. her name is…" he was cut off by a young girl, just younger than Havoc, her long brown/red-ish hair just slightly hiding her face, but you could see just enough to see her brown eyes. She saw havoc and looked up at him "wow…you're tall" she said, hugging him. Havoc looked down at her "hello…. erm…what's your name…?"

She smiled "My names Shammey" she said, poking havoc in the side, this fag falling out his mouth, she watched it fall out and looked it on the floor. "Whooooops…" she said, picking it up and putting it back in his mouth "Silly me…" she looked up at him, he looked a little blank.

Mustang sighed; she was one of the youngest people in the military. "Oh…she's been transferred her, for safety or something…she joined the military a few months ago…" he said, looking at the work and signing a few papers.

Shammey just nodded and looked around the office. Havoc just sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down, great he had no new work, YAY SIT THERE AND BE A VEGTABLE TIME!

Mustang, Riza and TJ walked out the room soon after, for a meeting downstairs. Shammey looked out the window and then back at havoc, she walked over to him and poked him "erm…. havoc…" she said, poking him. He stayed spaced out. She sat down and kept poking him until, she noticed some blue tack on the table she picked it up and made a little person out of it and made it dance on havoc's head.

Havoc snapped out of his little world and looked at Shammey, who was still making the blue tack man, dance on his head. "Erm, what are you doing…?" he asked, she stopped and laughed, "sorry…I was bored and lonely…"

"Its okay…" he said, taking the blue tack man of Shammey and putting it on the side.

Shammey sighed and looked at the ceiling, taking her gun out and looking at it.

"You…a little young to be joining the military aren't you…? Any reason to why you started…?" havoc asked, looking at her. "Yeah…I guess I am…but…I have my reasons for joining…I guess everyone else does too…" she said, looking at the floor and putting her gun back in her pocket.

Havoc nodded "do…you want to talk about it…?" he asked. She shook her head "nope, its okay…" she replied, she didn't really want to tell anyone. Havoc nodded "Alright, but if you want to talk I'm here okay…?" he said, looking serious. Shammey nodded and smiled "Thanks…" he was the first person ever to listen to her problems everyone else would ignore her, or not even notice her like she was invisible, it made her feel alone. Havoc sighed and placed a hand on Shammey's shoulder "cheer up, okay…?" he said smiling and ruffling her hair.

Its was really getting late and Shammey left walking out, she sat down on a nearby bench and looked at the sky, the stars sparkling in the sky, she smiled weakly. It was really nice here…different to everywhere else…chance to experience the military somewhere else. New beginnings, the night was just so peaceful…she sighed and got up and walked back to her house, she really needed the sleep, it had been a long day, having the transfer and meeting a few new people. No one knew why she joined the military and that's the way she wanted it to stay, she knew she could so this on her own.

Havoc, TJ, Riza and Mustang were still at the office finishing off all the work. Mustang looked at all of them "what do you think of the new girl then…?" he said, signing a few papers. Havoc nodded "she's alright, a little hyper, but we need that in here sometimes" he said, yawning. TJ smiled "I haven't got much chance to talk to her yet, but she seems really nice" TJ said "Well…I'm off its late, I'll see you all tomorrow…" she said waving and walking out the room.

Mustang sighed "Don't ask her any unreasonable questions…like why she joined the military, she doesn't want to talk about it and no one knows…she won't tell anyone…" he said, putting the papers back in her draw. Havoc sighed and saluted "Yes sir! And I'm going home as well…so tired…." He said, walking home and yawning constantly all the way.

Mustang looked at the rest of the papers "Just no one ask her, if she wants to tell someone she will…but lets not push her into anything…were meant to make her welcome here…and anyway…we better call it a night, we were all meant to go home…a few hours ago" he said, yawning heavily. Riza nodded and walked out.

Mustang sighed; he knew why she had the transfer here, too much war going on in that end, and they thought she'd learn some more if she came here.

Shammey was sat in her house, with the fire burning. She sighed and closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep on the couch.


	13. Not The Best Idea

Max sighed and opened her eyes. She was still in a lot of pain, she moved her hand to the bruising and winced, and she sat up slowly and looked around. She yawned and lay back down. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go running after envy and wrath and then shouting at them, not really that smart.

Shammey sighed and got ready for work, better make a good impression for work. She didn't like Mustang he was always mean and knocking people down for who they were, and she noticed his head was way too big. She laughed slightly at remembering what happened yesterday, poking havoc and the fag fell out of his mouth, when did that ever happen? It was usually like it was glued there.

Havoc sighed and sat down on a bench near to central, he lit and fag and put it into his mouth, taking a long drag of it and closing his eyes. It was early, but he couldn't sleep, to many thoughts, he sighed and looked at the sky, a butterfly coming and sitting on his hair. He couldn't be bothered to move it, he was sure someone would make a comment about it though.

Al yawned and walked out of his room to see max awake he walked over to her and stroked her hair "Are you alright…?" he asked with a lot of concern, she still couldn't walk and she hadn't been eating that much either. Max nodded and tried to get up "I should…go back to my own house…" she said. Al stopped her and sat her back down "No…I'd rather you stay here, till your better, you might get worse…or something…please stay…" he said quietly. Max sighed "Okay…then, but when I'm feeling better I'll go…I'm just a lot of trouble" she said smiling. Al sat next to her and pulled her into him "No your not…don't put your self down…" he whispered. She closed her eyes and lay into him and slowly fell back asleep.

Ed walked into the living room later on, to find them both asleep, he looked at the clock, 2 in the morning…that isn't so bad, he thought it's still early, he said stretching and walking into the kitchen.

Mustang looked at some files and closed his eyes "So…much work…great, I have all the time in the world for this…" he said. Riza nodded "Course you do as long as you don't go walking around central and cleaning the windows…you'll have plenty of time" She said smiling. Mustang hit his head off his desk "Your right…" he said, starting to sign and sort out all the papers.

Havoc walked into the office, he saluted and walked over to his desk, looking at all the work he had to do. "Good Morning Lieutenant Havoc…" Mustang said, not even looking up, he could tell it was him the smell of fags in the air. Havoc nodded and started, he kept remembering when Schizka was killed, he had to keep himself busy, or it would just affect everything he did. She wouldn't want that, but he didn't know if he could just move on that quickly.

Shammey walked into the office and saluted. Riza did it back, She sat down at her desk and looked at the papers she had to sign, she knew her hand would hurt after signing that much paperwork, but at least if wouldn't take that long, which means time to doodle. She started working her way through the paperwork.

Al stirred weakly, and saw max asleep leaning into him, he smiled and laid her down on the couch properly and pulled a blanket over her. He sighed, he seriously was going to hurt envy and wrath, and what did she do to deserve what they did to her?

Al kissed max on the forehead and went to walk out the door when Ed grabbed his arm "Where are you going…? Don't ell me, your going after envy and wrath, for revenge, when max asked you not too and you'll get hurt, just leave it to the military…" he said, letting al's arm go. Al sighed "I need to do this, its not like the military will do anything…and I won't get hurt…trust me…" he said, walking out the house. Ed just shouted out the door "Be Careful Then!" and then walked back inside. Al nodded and ran off into the forest "ENVY!" he shouted, looking around.

Envy was sat in a tree, listening to Al yelling he smiled "Someone's shouting my name, I feel so loved!" he said. Wrath nodded "right envy and that usually means someone is coming to hurt you…" he replied, sitting down on the floor. Envy nodded "But its fun" he said smiling "It's funny when people try, its quite pathetic when they know you can't kill homunculi.

Envy jumped out the tree and stood in front of Al. "What do you want then...?" he said, looking at his wrists, pretending he had a watch. Al clenched his fists and punched envy knocking him back "What the hell did she do to deserve you hurting her like that! And don't play I'm innocent act, its pathetic…" he said, his knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure his fists were clenched.

Envy smirked and got back up "I thought your little pipsqueak of a brother was the one who did the fighting for you…aww…little alphonse thinks he's all strong and clever…" he said in a babyish tone just to annoy him. "And…if I want to hurt your little girlfriend, because she annoys me I will…and you can't stop me…" he said, grabbing Al by the neck and hitting him into a tree. Envy laughed weakly and walked off with Wrath following behind him.

Al coughed slightly and got back up "You leave her alone! I mean it!" he shouted, loud enough for envy and wrath to hear. Envy just smiled and kept walking. Al sighed…he thought to himself they…ever touch her again…and I'll… he didn't know what he would do…He sighed and started walking back, keeping his hand on his side, from the speed he was hit into the tree he could feel is swelling up and it was turning people, he knew he had to make sure she didn't notice or find out, but she wasn't stupid…she probably would work it out.

He walked back into the house and sat down on the floor, keeping his hand on his side. Ed sighed he didn't say anything, he did tell him not to go running after them trying to pick a fight.


	14. Doctors

Ed sighed and kneeled down next to Al, "Are you okay…? I did tell you not to go after them…" he said, sitting down on the floor. Al nodded "Sorry…I didn't really think it through did I…but I haven't really hurt me that badly…it's just a little bit of bruising…"he replied, keeping his hand on his side, he got up "I better go lie down I feel a little dizzy…" he said, before walking of into his room and lying down on his bed. Falling asleep soon after.

Ed knew that she wasn't stupid, she would work out that Al was hurt.

Shammey had finished all the work she had to do and was now drawing doodles of everyone in the military, except for Armstrong, she hated him, he was scary, and what was with the pink sparkles? She sighed and carried on. Havoc was looking out the window, he noticed Shammey drawing and walked over to her and stood behind her watching. She didn't notice though, and at this moment she was drawing Havoc.

She finished the drawing and smiled, she'd drawn everyone that worked in Mustang's Office, including mustang. Havoc smiled and leaned his head on Shammey's shoulder, so he could see the picture "It's a good picture…" he said, smiling. Shammey jumped slightly, she didn't realise anyone was watching her "Erm…thanks…it's just a doodle" she said, smiling and putting the pencil down.

Mustang looked up "What you've done the work already…?" he asked. Shammey nodded in reply "Yeah, I have, I finished a while ago…" she said, looking at the finished work of her desk. Mustang sighed "That was quick…well…you can go back home if you want, there's nothing else for you to do" he said, still signing paperwork. Shammey nodded and got up, she saluted before walking out. And walking down the hall, out of central.

Havoc sighed "she finished really quick" he said, picking up the picture and putting on the wall "I bet she doodles all the time" he said smiling "might make the walls a little more interesting to look at" he said, looking at the picture and then looking outside, watching her walk out. "Can I go sir? I've finished all the work, I needed to do and it's a really nice day?" he said, he really hated it when it was sunny outside and he had to stay in. Mustang just nodded. Havoc walked out quicker than ever and went outside. He took a deep breath; it was really nice and sat down on the grass, taking in the atmosphere around him.

He sighed and lay down on the grass closing his eyes and feeling the light breeze against his face.

Max opened her eyes, she'd been asleep for hours, but it was a good thing though, she got up and walked into the kitchen and kept her hand, where she was hit by envy, it still really hurt. She got herself a glass of water and drank some of it, she realised that everyone else was still asleep.

Max closed her eyes and walked out the house, she really needed some fresh air, it might help, she walked down to the bench and sat down, the pain was getting a little too much now. Shammey came across her and walked over to her "are you okay…? You look like you're in a little bit of pain…" She said, sitting down next to her. Max nodded and opened her eyes "I'm fine…thanks, just got hurt a few days ago"

Shammey sighed, "I have to go, just stay safe" she said smiling and walking off. Havoc sighed and walked down the path, passing the bench with Max on it. He sighed, "You okay kid…? You look a little sick…" he said, sitting down. Max sighed "I'm not feeling too better from when I get hurt from envy…but I'll get better some I think…" she said, looking at the floor.

Havoc sighed "maybe you should go to the doctors and go and check you might have hit your head to hard when you fell…or something…" he said, looking at the sky, keeping his fag in his hand.

Max looked up at havoc "I guess I should…" she said, getting up "Thanks…havoc that was really a good idea…" she said, skipping off in the other direction. Havoc just sighed and looked at the floor he thought to himself at least I'm good for something…

Max walked back into ed and al's house, she looked at Al, she smiled slightly "I feel a little better…but havoc thinks I should go to the doctor encase…I hit my head on the floor to hard…or something…just to be safe…" she said, sitting down on a nearby chair.

Al nodded "I'll take you now if you want?" he said, getting up. Max just nodded "okay, sounds good" she said, getting up and walking out. Al following just behind her.

A few hours later, Max and Al came back from the doctors, Al was carrying max back for some reason, she was asleep. Al sighed and lay her down on the sofa "she had an injection and she has some medicine to take everyday for a month and she should get better…she kind of fell asleep…the injection made her drowsy…" he said, sitting down and yawning he'd never had to wait so long in a waiting room before just to see a doctor.

Ed sighed "well she'll get better that's all that matters…" he said, walking into the kitchen and made some tea, it had just started raining heavily. Ed hated the rain; it always made his auto mail for all funny…and made him…well more grumpy than usual…Al sighed "you should get some rest ed…your auto mail…will start playing up again…and you'll just shout at everyone…" he said, smiling slightly, he knew ed didn't mean too though, it wasn't his fault the auto mail reacted to the rain in that way. Ed nodded and walked off into his room, he was tired though…. the rain…and the auto mail just made him even sleepier….


	15. MOCHI!

A few days past, nothing really changed, except Max's health was improving more and more each day. Monk had an idea for all of then, it might be nice, she thought, going to Liore for a week and just relax and have fun. No military, no parents, just pure fun. Well so she thought.

She'd spoken it over with Ed and he thought it was a good idea, he didn't like the idea as much, but he'd rather not be on his own. Monk walked into the living room, where Max and al were sat, just talking. Monk walked in and looked at them "what do you think about going to liore for a few weeks, you know to relax? And everything…might be nice; we could all do with the break…" she said in one go, looking really happy. Al thought for a moment and nodded "that's a good idea…" he said smiling.

Max nodded "I haven't been to Liore since I was a kid…might be a change as well" she said smiling. Monk jumped up and shouted YAY! At the top of her voice. Max just laughed, al smiled it had been a while since she laughed like that, it was a genuine one.

Max sighed "when are we going then?" she asked, looking excited about it. Monk shrugged in reply she wasn't sure "as soon as possible we could go tomorrow…?" she said smiling, she was really excited, and she hadn't been on a vacation in a while.

Max nodded "yeah okay…I don't have anything planned and I don't think anyone else does…so that's good" she replied. Monk nodded, she wanted to scream with happiness but everyone would tell her to be quiet…

Max nodded and looked at monk "I need to get back…I need to pack my bags and sort out a few things…" she said, walking out the room and out the house. Monk sighed "do you think she'll be okay? She's been acting weird lately…I don't know she's been really out of it, like she's pretending to be happy…" monk said, looking worried. Al sighed and shook his head, he did notice but there was no point bringing it up, she wouldn't say "I'm sure she'll be fine…" he just had to reassure her, Max was strong, what ever it was she could handle it on her own…he thought…

Monk nodded and left as well, she just needed to tell her parents and pack her bags, it was going to be nice…hopefully…Ed had fallen asleep outside again….he was always falling asleep, in classes, pretty much every where..Silly Ed…

That day went slowly really, everyone just getting ready for liore, packing bags, all that. Everyone was excited.

The next day monk was running to Max's house, screaming, she really was excited! Her pink bag on her back, carrying her bunny teddy 'mochi' she was always carrying her around and talking to her. She didn't care what anyone thought, mochi was her friend, and she'd had her since she was a kid, and max had given it to her for her 5th birthday.

Monk ran to Max's house and knocked on the door, she didn't answer. Monk thought for a moment and put mochi on her head, so mochi could see the inside on the house "see anything mochi…?" she asked cutely, smiling. Monk took her off her head and looked at her, and put mochi to her ear, like mochi was telling her something. Monk nodded "oh…kay" she said smiling.

Monk walked over to the window and sat on the floor, holding mochi put to the window and making her sway "max…open the door, its cold brrr…" she said, making it look like mochi was talking.

Max looked over at the window and laughed, she knew it was monk. She picked up her black bag and walked out the house, locking the door. "Come on monk and you mochi…" she said smiling.

Monk laughed and patted mochi on the head "come on…were going to liore!" she said, screaming with excitement and making mochi do a little dance on Max's head.

Max laughed "come on…and you better keep mochi away from ed…you know he gets all moody and tries to take her of you…" she said. Monk cried slightly and hugged mochi tightly "the pipsqueak wont take you away…don't worry…" she said quietly. Max patted Monk on the head "I wont let him take mochi away…. don't worry, okay…?" she said softly, smiling.

Monk smiled and nodded running off to Ed and al's house, this vacation really was going to be fun, or so she thought.


	16. Pride

Monk skipped to Ed and al's house and knocked on the door loudly "WAKEY WAKEY!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Al sighed and walked over to the door, he was ready "erm…I think Ed's ready…" she said. Suddenly they heard Ed shout from his room "no I'm not!"

Monk laughed "he's never ready on time…. what do we expect?" she said, sitting outside on the grass. Max sighed, "monk we have plenty on time, she looked at her watch and yawned, you had to wake us up at 6 in the morning. Ed thinks it's still sleepy time.

AL lay down on the grass; he knew what stupid time monk would come in the morning so he was already up. But Ed kept saying '5 more minutes' and well he still wasn't up. Al sighed "we have plenty of times anyway…so don't worry about it..." he said, closing his eyes. Max sat down beside both of them and poked Al in the side, giggling slightly. Monk blinked "why are you poking al…?" she said, poking max in the side. Max looked back a monk "he's just there and he's just so pokeable...And I can't help it…" she said giggling. Al got up and hugged max "please stop it…" he said quietly, he really didn't feel like being poked, he was still tired.

Max thought for a moment and nodded "okay…" she said, leaning into him and yawning. She was tired as well she just didn't want to fall asleep really. Al sighed and stroked her hair. Ed was taking his time.

Ed walked out the house 10 minutes later, his bag on his back. "Come on then…" he said yawning, why of all the times to wake up it had to be around 6 in the4 morning, was monk trying to kill him? Well he thought that was a stupid question monk would do anything to torment him.

Monk shouted 'Finally!' at the stop of her voice and picked her bag up. Max opened her eyes and got up, if Ed hadn't come out at that moment, she would have fallen asleep, she got up and stretched. Al got up as well, and put his bag over his back and Max putting her bag on her shoulder.

Monk ram ahead "you lot really aren't morning people…are you…?" she said, they all shook there head. Monk thought of an idea. She looked at mochi and nodded "you know…if you were in the military you would have to be up early and work!" she said laughing.

Max looked up and looked at monk questionably where did that come from? She said thinking for a minute. Monk laughed "come on March Mochi is our leader!" she said smirking. Ed ignored what she said" I am NOT following orders from a stupid ugly bunny!" he said shouted at her, getting really in her face. He was always telling her to grow up and all this other stuff.

Monk backed of from Ed a little and looked at the floor, why did he have to be so mean all the time…she cried slightly. Ed sighed guilt at that point "Fine! Just stop crying!" he said. Al and Max nodded, as long as Monk stopped crying that would be good enough. Well they did know how much Ed and monk had fights and one of them ended up getting overly upset or in Ed's case getting all annoyed and sitting his emo corner, not saying anything.

After marching most the way to the train station and Ed tripping over and monk laughing for the next 10 minutes. They got there in the end it took 20 minutes longer than it should have done, oh well killing time was a good thing. Ed sat down on the floor, he really hated running and marching…and then he just had to trip over, now he had to wait for the train, this really was turning out to be a great time.

The train came soon and they all got on, putting their luggage next to them. Monk had called Ed small and now he was annoyed, he said down away from everyone else. Max looked over at him "ed…come on sit with us…" she said, keeping her eyes locked on him. Ed shook his head "I'm fine here…" he said, looking out the window.

Max sighed and looked at the floor. Monk was getting annoyed why he had to take everything so seriously! "I didn't mean it ed!" monk said yelling a little too loud. Ed just ignored her and didn't say anything. Al placed a hand onto monk's shoulder "just…leave him alone…okay…?" he said softly, he didn't want Ed to get upset, monk nodded in reply.

Max lay into al's shoulder and yawned, the train started and a few minutes later she was asleep. Ed got up and looked at al "im going up top…" he said, walking off, he really hated sitting and waiting, he was worried though…liore probably wasn't the best place right now…there as a homunculi attack just last night, and ed was getting paranoid thinking the train might be hijacked at any moment. He had to stay alert; he didn't want his brother or his friends to get hurt.

Monk thought for a moment "I know..." she said in a serious tone. Al looked at her in a questioning way. "I KNOW WHY ED IS SO SMALL!" she said, shouting it as loud as she could. Ed heard as well, he just got more pissed off. Al sighed and ignored her, if she was going to go on about that the reason why Ed didn't grow because he didn't drink milk! Monk looked at al "wow…your really grumpy today…" she said, poking him in the side. Al closed his eyes "sorry monk…I'm fine really and I'm not grumpy…"

Ed was walking on top, looking around just in case, he thought to himself 'I need to calm down…I'm getting over paranoid…' he sighed and stayed on the top looking at the view, taking in the whole atmosphere.

Monk smiled slightly "Ed's a bean " she said smiling; Ed could hear she was so going to get it, when the train stopped. Max yawned slightly she had been woken up from monk's BIG out bursts. "What…ed's a bean…weally.?" she said quietly, in a childish tone. Al patted max on the head she really did sound so cute. Monk nodded "yeaahhh, ed the bean, the full bean alchemist!" she shouted. Max giggled slightly. Ed was getting so annoyed; monk was good as dead…. when they reached liore.

The train stopped soon after and monk hopped of the train. Al went to go and look for Ed at the top. Ed looked at al "do me a favour…tell max and monk I heard everything they said…" he said, walking down to the bottom.

Max looked over at ed. Ed sighed "thanks max…for insulting me about my height…" he said, getting his bag. Max sighed "sorry ed…" she said, getting her bag and getting out the train, not making any eye contact with ed and staying silent.

Ed went to stop her. But she moved her hand away, she had a lot on her mind that she didn't want to talk about…not yet, but later on that day was when to tell them…she knew they would shout at her for it…

Ed stood there and shook his head he didn't mean to upset her…he sighed and got of the train, al following behind him. Max had already walked ahead, taking in the atmosphere of Liore. Ed looked at her…he felt bad…he ran up to her "max.i'm sorry…if I did or said anything to upset you…" he said, looking at the floor.

Max shook her head and kept on walking. Al had booked a hotel for all of them, it made it easy, and al had planned everything ahead. Max had walked off for some reason, she said she needed to do something and it was important…she also told them that she would explain all when she got back.

They were all worried and al was angry a little, she never really told him anything! What didn't she trust him…?

Havoc and TJ had been reported to check liore for any humonculi and report anything unusual.

Max placed her hand on the graves right next to each other and closed her eyes crying, she felt alone, she couldn't look up.

Wrath looked over at max from a tree and hopped out "maxxie is crying…!" he shouted, running over and sitting next to her "don't cry!" he said poking her in the side. Max kept crying and moved her hands. Envy sighed and walked over, why people got upset for people dying he would never understand, everyone had to die someday…

Max turned around to see both of them watching her; she backed away, and let the tears fall of her face. Envy sighed "don't look so scared…were not going to hurt you…" he said, putting his hand on her cheek, she shook slightly. Max screamed loudly. Wrath covered her mouth "shut up…were not going to do anything…" he said like he truly meant it.

Max looked up at envy; he looked at the graves who were these people anyway…? He thought. Max noticed this "there my mom and dad…" she said getting up. Envy placed a hand on her shoulder "erm…I-im.Sorry…?" he said, telling her not to go yet, he really seriously wasn't going to hurt her he had no reason too.

Wrath sighed and hugged her. Max froze up slightly, why did they care so much…? There humonculi right…this makes sense…Max looked up at envy "envy…I need to ask you this…why…wont you hurt me…I'm the only person…you don't want to kill…" she said, looking at the floor. Envy tilted his head and sat next to her and started messing with her orange, red tipped hair "cause your all cute " he said, in a childish tome. Max sat there, she couldn't be bothered to tell envy to stop, and it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong…

Havoc and TJ had been looking around Liore and they hadn't found anything, they thought that mustang had sent them out of central or just away from him. Havoc sighed and lit a fag. TJ looked up towards the sky, it was starting to train, this wasn't good she felt sick anyway…and now she was going to start feeling a lot worse.

Havoc looked at TJ "one more look around…and then we'll find somewhere to stay…?" he said, taking a drag of his fag and exhaling the smoke into the atmosphere, she nodded and smiled slightly. He was looking around the cemetery, near to where envy, wrath and max were. Max sighed and got up "you guys make no sense!" she said shouting it.

Havoc stopped "did you hear something…?" he whispered, looking at TJ, she shook her head blankly, maybe the smoke was going to his head.

Envy walked over to max "keep your voice…down…" he said quietly. Max was about to shout again but envy placed his hand over her mouth "shut up…im serious…" he said into her ear. Havoc saw them at the cemetery and ran up to them. Havoc got him gun out and pointed it at envy "let her go now!" he said firmly. TJ just waited at the gate, she didn't know what to do.

Envy sighed, he was having such a good day and now it seemed he was going to get shot a few times, he looked at max and whispered 'sorry for this' into her ear, before holding her next to him, putting his claw next to her neck. Max froze slightly, closed her eyes and just breathed deeply. Havoc held his gun even tighter "let her go…she's done nothing wrong!" he shouted. Envy sighed, "let us get away…and she'll be unharmed…" he said, smirking slightly.

Havoc sighed and lowered his gun, he couldn't watch anyone else, he new get hurt. Envy sighed "good boy…" he said, walking back with max and then dropping her onto the ground, while him and wrath ran away from the scene. Max pushed herself back up "sorry havoc…" she said, rubbing her neck slightly and got up.

Havoc sighed "you alright…? You know you shouldn't always be going around on your own, like that…you just make yourself a walking target…" he said, patting her on the head. She nodded and started to walk out the cemetery, she knew she had to explain everything to Ed, al and monk. She was scared though, she knew they would yell because she'd hidden it and then they'd just be worried…and she didn't want either, she walked into the hotel and looked up, she was wet at this point, with that little delay with wrath and envy, she put her jacket on the side and moved her wet hair, out of her face.

Ed and Monk looked up "Max…your back, we were worried…" Ed said, a little concerned something must have been really bothering her. She always told them everything. She sat down on the couch. Al didn't look up "so…what are you hiding this time!" he said bitterly to her. Max closed her eyes tightly, Ed looked at al "al…that's not helping give her a break…" he said, looking back at max.

Max sighed "you know…that time you saw me crying in the theatre…I know you were watching…but there's a reason why…and I can't cope with it now…" she said, crying heavily. Al looked over at her; a wave of worry went over him…he didn't mean to shout at her like that. Max tried to say but kept crying. Ed walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "take it…easy, you don't have to tell us…" he said softly. Max shook her head "my…parents…were both killed…" she said quietly and hugged into ed. Ed was slightly shocked by this, they all stopped…max had been hiding this for weeks…how could anyone cope with that on there mind, Max kept crying into ed, he just hugged her. Monk looked at max "Max…that's…terrible…" she said almost in near tears herself. Ed looked at Al; him yelling at her like that didn't help at all. Al walked over to her and sat down opposite her "Max…" he said softly, she opened her eyes slightly and looked over at him, he opened his up for her and smiled slightly. Max smiled back and hugged Ed before lying into Al, he wrapped his arms around her body and wiped away her tears, he hated to see her in so much pain. A few minutes later she fell asleep into him and al kissed her on the cheek, before looking up at Ed and Monk.

Ed looked at the floor "how could…she cope with that…she has…no one now…at least I had al…" he said, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. Monk nodded "she's…all on her own…" she said crying slightly, causing Ed to look up and pat her on the head.

Al shook his head "she's…not on her own…she has us…and were not going anywhere…" he said smiling slightly, he looked down at max, he saw a weak smile on her face, she probably heard. Ed nodded "were always here for her…" he said, looking back up properly. Monk stopped crying "no matter what…" she said, finishing Ed's sentence for him.

Al closed his eyes he really was tired, her kept max close to him and slowly drifted off into sleep. Monk and Ed exchanged glances and they both said 'aww' in a hushed tone.

Havoc kept looking around. He looked at TJ and noticed she didn't look so good, he placed a hand on her forehead "TJ…are you sick…you should have said…we could have stopped…and rested…" he said, looking for anywhere so they could stop. He walked into a nearby pub, dragging TJ along with him.

The pub landlord through a glass at the door, Havoc froze and looked up "erm…excuse me…we were wondering…if we could get out of the rain here…" he said softly, TJ was looking a lot worse. A waitress came out "we don't serve dogs of the military! Get out!" she said. Havoc held onto TJ's arm tighter "She's sick…she needs to get out of the rain…" he said.

The waitress was getting annoyed "we don't care…get out! She can die for all we care…!" she said shouting. TJ leaned into havoc's shoulder to keep her balance, he looked at her worriedly. "Fine…" he said, helping her keep her balance and walking out the pub.

Havoc looked around her had to find somewhere fast. Her found a small hotel and walked in, he kept running the same words through his mind 'don't kick us out…' he walked up to the reception and looked around.

TJ sat down and put her head in her hands, she really felt that sick. Havoc looked at TJ and he was getting concerned, her hit his hand on his head he should have known she was ill and stopped looking around. She moved her hand through her hair and kept them there, she was probably trying to shut out some of the pain.

A receptionist walked up to havoc "urm…we can't give keys to rooms to the military…" she said, going behind her desk. Havoc clenched his fist slightly, just because they were in the military didn't make them not human, they needed to sleep and could get sick. The receptionist looked over at TJ and saw her breathing deeply she looked awful. She hesitated and walked into the back room and gave havoc a key "fine…one night…. one room…and only because she's sick…" she said "it's room 105…" she said, before walking off again.

TJ couldn't even look up. Havoc sighed she probably couldn't even get up now; He picked her up and started to walk to the room. She coughed slightly, she'd never been this ill before and havoc felt it was partly…well mostly his fault. They reached the room and Havoc lay TJ on the bed, the room and dusty and old…but he didn't expect anything in the least. But in this condition of the rooms, it wouldn't help her condition…He got up "I'll go get you some paracetemol…" he said, before shutting the door and walking down the hall.

He walked down the street and then realised 'great…. how am I meant to get anything for her…people will just kick me out the shops…but she really needs something to help her get better' he saw the nearest shop and walked in picked up a packet of paracetemol and went up to the front of the shop, lucky for him the shop was almost completely empty, he paid and walked out back up to the hotel room, getting the cleanest glass out the cupboard and putting some water in it, He walked into the room where TJ was a gave her the water and paracetemol "Take this…okay…?" he said TJ sat up and took them quickly and drank all the water and lay back down. Havoc ruffled her hair slightly and walked into the other room, so she could just get some rest, that was no problem really, she fell asleep, but constantly kept coughing in her sleep.

Havoc kept thinking over and over 'what if she had to much paracetemol…and she dies and its all my fault, or it makes it worse, WAIT! A minute…YOU CAN'T KILL PEOPLE WITH PARACETEMOL YOU DOPE!" he said a little loudly in his head, he sighed and looked out the window the rain had stopped.

Monk looked at Ed "Can I play aeroplanes with your automail arm again! Can I can I!" she said over and over. Ed was really losing his patience "no monk you can't!" he shouted back. Monk poked Ed "but…I'm bored!" she said, trying to reach for Ed's arm, Ed knocking her away.

Al opened his eyes slightly "Monk…leave him alone…why don't you two go for a walk…" he said yawning. Ed sighed and shook his head. Monk nodded and grabbed her jacket "OKAY!" she said running out the door. Ed got up "don't leave me on my own!" he said, getting his jacket and running after her. Al sighed and stroked Max's hair…. he really did feel he didn't deserve her…no way…

Al sighed he might get some sleep, he was about to close his eyes when he heard Ed shouting 'AL!' at the stop of him voice, he sighed and lay max down on the couch and walked down the stairs. Monk had taken Ed's automail leg off, trying to get it off him. Monk felt bad.

Al walked over to monk, and took the automail of her. Ed leaned into the wall for support "al…just go back to sleep I'll fix it…some how…" he said, smiling. Al shook his head "I'll sort this out first…3…2…. 1." he reconnected the automail and then placed his hand over ed's mouth, so he could scream, he didn't want ed to wake max up as well. Al could feel Ed's breath against his hand and when he stopped screaming, he moved his hand "better…?" al asked, smiling weakly. Ed hugged al "Yeah…" the automail hurt…but it wasn't that bad…Monk had gone back up to the room to get some sleep and now ed felt tired and leaned into al for some support, Al sighed and picked ed up and took his back up to the hotel room and lay him down on the bed and al walked back into the living room and fell asleep next to max.

Havoc sighed and lay down on the couch, he had no intention of falling asleep but he did in the end.

TJ woke up a few hours later and went over to the window and opened it, and sat on the floor, her body felt really hot, she leaned her on the side and closed her eyes, she couldn't move now…

The next day, TJ was still in the same place. Havoc woke up and looked at the clock it was '7:00 in the morning…' he sat up and rubbed his head, he really didn't mean to fall asleep, he walked into TJ's room "TJ…are you up…?" he said, rubbing his eyes. He saw her in the corner and poked her slightly "TJ…wake up…. we need to go catch the train back to central…" he said. TJ opened her eyes and nodded and got back up, straightening her clothes out.

Ed got up and heard the phone ringing he walked over and answered it. It was mustang…what did he want…great…they all had to go back to central because the whole facility of Liore had to be checked and everyone was being moved to make there jobs easier.

Ed sighed and woke of them up and grabbed their bags and walked out the hotel, what a great fucking vacation Ed thought in his head. Max was walking ahead. They reached the train station and all got on, including TJ and Havoc. TJ had fallen asleep on the chair and Havoc was sitting there smoking his fag. Max walked over to havoc and poked him "hello…you okay…?" she said tilting her head slightly. Havoc nodded, she was the first one to ask him that in a while.

Max smiled "Good…" she said, looking out the window. The train kept going for a few more hours and it suddenly stopped. Al got up. "This isn't where were meant to end up…" he said "I'll go look around…you guys stay here…" he said, but before he could walk off, Ed placed his hand on al's shoulder "no…just stay here…okay…?" he said. Al shook his head "no it's alright…I'll be fine…" he said, walking off and looking around.

Wrath looked up at envy "do we have to do this now…?" he asked moaning. Envy nodded and hid wrath and signalled him to knock al out, Al passed Wrath. Wrath kicked Al in the back of the head and hit him in the stomach 5 times, causing him to pass out instantly, from losing blood from his head and the pain in his stomach.

Havoc thought a minute "what…if it's humonculi..?" he said, looking at ed. Ed panicked and got up. Wrath sighed "here he comes…" he said, keeping a knife next to al's neck, just so ed would get the idea. Envy sighed "hell full metal pipsqueak..." he said smirking. Ed looked at al "AL?" he said, running to hit envy, envy grabbing both his arms. Envy whispered, "you die…for al…" he said, ripping his claws into Ed's neck. Max had gotten up and ran out to see both of them, she ran over to ed and took her jacket off and pressed it on ed's cut, trying to stop the bleeding, Ed cried out in pain "It…hurts…"he said, trying to move, Max's jacket, but she stopped him hand. Envy sighed and kicked Ed in the head.

Max got up, holding Ed and ran back to havoc and TJ, she had his blood on her clothes, but she didn't care. "Help him…!" she shouted, lying him on the chair, she ran back to al. she shook slightly al looked hurt and his head was bleeding. Envy picked al up and walked over to max, she stepped back slightly she was scared again, Envy gave al to max, and put his hand on her cheek "take him…and go…" he said before wrath and himself jumped out of the train.

Max cried slightly and looked down at al, she ran back and lay al down on another seat and walked over to ed and tried to stop the bleeding, she cried slightly, ed put his hand on her arm "max…don't cry about me…just help al…please…" he said, coughing. Max nodded and walked over to al, checking his breathing, her eyes widened. "He's…not breathing properly…it's getting weak…" she said, crying more. Ed tried to sit up and closed his eyes tightly from the pain "Al…don't leave me…please…" he said, coughing up blood.

Max ran to the front of the train and started it back up, it would work long enough so they could get to the nearest hospital, She nodded and ran back to al, she nodded and started giving him CPR, even though it wasn't working that well. Ed cried, "Please…don't leave me al…" he said, his breathing starting to get bad.

Havoc helped Ed sit up and patted him on the back "breath kid…" he said quietly, Ed looked at al, he wasn't making any reaction. Max was crying but carried on. Al coughed slightly, but didn't wake up…at least his breathing was getting a little better…

Ed cried slightly "tell al I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore…it hurts…" he said, closing his eyes tightly. Havoc shook his head "you'll make it…" he said. Ed shook his head "It hurts…" he said, sounding really childish but he couldn't take this agonising pain anymore more.

They reached central and havoc and max wasted no time, in getting ed and al into hospital as soon as possible, them both getting taken by the doctors and nurses. Max sat down on the chair and closed her eyes. Havoc patted her on the shoulder "hey…they'll be alright…they always are…" he said, sitting down next to her. Monk and TJ walked into the hospital. Monk did think that max and havoc did get on a little to well….

A few hours later Ed had woken up and looked at al "al…I'm so sorry…I should have come with you…and you wouldn't have got hurt like this…" he said crying a little and wiping the tears away. He did feel alright, he was just worried about al personally he got up and ruffled al's hair and sat down on the chair nearby to him.

Al was completely out from the force wrath hit him with. He sighed, he knew he would have to go with havoc to go and explain all this to mustang. He got up and walked out the room and looked at max "you alright…?" he asked, ruffling her hair slightly. She nodded "you should rest…" she said, hugging him slightly. Ed shook his head "nope I'm okay…it's just al who needs some rest…" he said. Havoc sighed "I'm guessing you need to go up to central so you can explain all this to mustang…" he said, Ed just nodded in reply and hugged Max "tell al I'm sorry and I'll be back soon…" he said, walking off with Havoc.

Wrath looked at Envy "he's really hard to kill…I have a plan though…" he said, sitting down on the floor. Envy turned and looked at wrath "and what is that…?" he was quite curious…wrath never usually came up with any ideas. "Well…what if you kidnap max…she's an easy target there…then al comes and tries to find her and we knock him out…and then ed comes and we kill him" he aid smiling slightly.

Envy thought for a minute "that's a good idea…I like it" he said, it was evil really. Wrath nodded "you go kidnap, max…okay…? She trusts you…kind of…" he said, getting up. Envy nodded and waited outside the hospital. Max was standing outside to get some fresh air in to forest, with no one around.

He walked up to her "I'm guessing you want to yell at me…" he said, poking her in the side. Max moved away from him "leave me alone…" she said quietly. Envy grabbed her arm "don't be like that…there's something I need to show you…it's really important…I won't hurt you or do anything I promise…" he said cutely. Max shook her head "I have things I need to do…" she said, trying to move away, but envy tried to look really cute at that moment "please…." He said softly. Max gave in "fine…" she said quietly "YAY! " He shouted.

Envy tightened the grip on her hand, Max looked at envy "Envy…your kind of hurting my hand…" she said, trying to move her hand away. He whispered into her ear, he smirked slightly "its about to get a lot worse…I just hope you can forgive me…" he said, hitting her into a tree and tying her hands behind her back and gagging her. Max struggled to move away and tried to scream. Envy hit her around the head "don't bother…" he said, in all the struggle the bracelet ed, al and monk gave her fell of her wrist.

He threw max over his shoulder, she kept trying to scream…why was he doing this…. oh no…her eyes widened…. They're planning to use her as a hostage and she'd fallen right for it. He threw max over to wrath, she coughed slightly and kept screaming, Envy tied her to the tree and patted her on the head "good little hostage " he said. He looked at wrath and nodded, he had a train to catch. Envy was taking this plan into his own hands.

He ran into the train and changed into someone from the military "lieutenant havoc…there is a phone call for you at the front…" he said saluting. Havoc walked off. Envy changed back "well…that was easy…" he said, walking over to Ed.

Max was screaming constantly. Wrath sighed and walked up to her "please…be quiet…" he said. She ignored him and carried on screaming her heart out. Wrath sighed and hit her in the stomach, causing her to bleed, already her wrists bleeding from the pressure of the ropes and blood loss made her pass out. Wrath smiled "that's better…I can think now…" he said, sitting down on the floor. Her crimson blood fell onto the floor while she was un-conscious…but wrath didn't care…

Envy walked over to ed "don't try and fight the gate…this is what you want…no more pain…and with 5 deadly sins it makes it better…" he said, putting his and on ed's arm, a red tattoo starting to form. Ed tried to move away, but something was stopping him. Envy smiled "you'll join us…and you won't feel anything or remember…" he said.

Ed looked away "I'll never forget Al! I'll never join YOU!" he said shouting. Envy smirked "you don't have a choice in the matter" was the last thing Ed heard envy say before Ed's whole body was covered in red tattoos, his eyes going cloudy and he passed out into envy. He smiled slightly Ed wasn't Ed anymore…. Ed was someone else…lets just say he was full of **Pride…**


	17. Can't Remember A Thing

Wrath sighed heavily…what the hell was envy doing…its not like he was going to tell wrath what he was up to anyway…he sighed and looked at max, he'd never seen her in this much pain before, but it didn't matter, she was a good hostage for all of this, he was just wondering where al was.

Monk looked at al and poked him "I wonder what's keeping max…?" she asked, she was getting worried and looked out the window…there was no sign of her. Al got up and kept his hand on his stomach "I'm going to look for her…" he said, closing his eyes tightly trying to shut out, at least some of the pain out. Monk put her hand on al's shoulder motioning for him to stop "al…your hurt… just rest…" she said, she was really concerned about him, it was that sort of determination that would probably hurt him.

Al shook his head and gently moved monk's hand away and walked out the room, monk sighed and followed after him, he wasn't going to listen to reason, right now. Al walked into the forest and looked around, his side was killing him, he saw something shine on the floor, he walked over and picked it up…it was Max's bracelet…she would never lose this…

Al turned back to monk and showed her "I think…something's happen to her…" he said, looking down his eyes staying locked of the bracelet, feeling the cold metal against his hand. Monk nodded, she was seriously worried. Al put the bracelet in his pocket and started to look around, shouting max as loud as he could every few minutes.

Wrath was bored out his mind now…seriously what was envy doing that would take this long? Envy walked back carrying someone he chucked him on the floor. It was Ed…but not anymore it was pride…

Envy yawned, "I have really out done myself this time…" he said smirking. Wrath poked pride and nodded "yeah…you have ."

Envy smirked and walked over to max, picking her head up so she was looking at him; she had regained her consciousness a few minutes ago. "What do you think max…? Hot or what..?" he said, patting her on the head. Max looked away, for once she was really scared, she whispered quietly to herself 'ed…'

Pride opened his eyes, they were cloudy no life really being found, and no emotion he looked over at max and tilted his head who was that girl...?

Max struggled and tried to move, but envy held her still "don't even bother…your part of our next step, our little hostage" he said, stroking her hair. Max looked away and cried slightly, great she was just being used…she looked over at Pride…just hoping he'd help her, but that wasn't going to happen. Envy sighed and thought to himself 'max might as well forget Ed was ever her friend, because he's pride now and he is NOT changing back…'

Al saw max, envy and wrath and ran over to them, holding onto his side. Max looked up at al, envy just kept her still "well you finally make it…shame your too late…" he said smirking. Al looked over at Pride and his body froze…what they have done to him…

Max couldn't take this anymore, she tried to move even more, envy had to hit her to keep her restrained, but needed up knocking her out, blood falling from her mouth. Envy moved away from her and smiled. Al looked at envy, both his fists clenched tightly…max was hurt and…something had happened to Ed…

Envy walked up to al and patted him on the head "like my handy work " he said. Al hit envy's hand away and punched him, he had so much anger being built up…what had envy done?

Monk ran over to max and un-did the ropes quickly, before anyone could even try and stop her, max was completely out and her body fell into monk. Monk caught her before she fell and picked her up, looking at al. Envy sighed and walked over to Pride, who was just staring blankly and wondering what was wrong with everyone. Envy threw pride over to al "pride…find some information out…and stay with these people for a while…" he said before walking off and wrath following just behind him.

Al caught pride and sighed…why was this happening now…? Why to Ed…? He closed his eyes and helped him stand up. Al looked over at max and took her off monk; he didn't care about the pain in his stomach.

Monk placed her hand on al's shoulder but he moved it away and started walking, finding it hard to keep his balance. Monk sighed and looked at pride "c'mon…" she said blankly she was upset…what happened…pride followed her, he had no idea who these people were…

Al kept walking…. what am I meant to do…that's all that ran through his mind over and over again…

Al walked into the hospital and gave max to one of the nurses, who took her into a room straight away to sort out her wounds and all of that. Al leaned into a wall, he felt really faint but he didn't want to collapse. Monk looked at al…he was pale and going green slightly "al…what's wrong…?" she said, with a concerned tone.

Pride just stood there, staring at him, not even blinking his eyes…just looked blank…nothing could be found. Al tried to answer, using the last amount of his energy "I…'...m" he said, before slipping onto the cold floor. Monk's eyes widened and kneeled down next to him, shaking him "al?" she said, she was getting worried…she knew he wasn't okay earlier…

A doctor ran over and picked al up, taking him into a room nearby. Monk looked at the door as it closed. She closed her eyes, she was worried about al…pride couldn't remember him…and it was tearing al into pieces…

A few hours later. Monk was sitting next to al; she could tell he was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning weakly, and was coughing in frequent minutes. Monk…just couldn't bear to see him like this…

Al woke up minutes later and sat bolt up right. Monk sighed and patted him on the head "are you alright…?" she said softly. Al nodded and looked over at max "is max okay…?" he said, coughing and holding onto his side tightly. Monk nodded and gently forced al to lie back down. Monk sighed, she looked at pride and turned away, he just stood there saying nothing…

Al looked at pride…he knew…that envy had changed him into humonculi, and this was the hardest fact and he didn't want to accept it…pride couldn't remember him or anything else…

Max opened her eyes slightly, and tired to adjust her eyes to the light. She moved her hand slightly and then stopped, she still had the cuts on her wrists from the rope…she sighed it was really sore. Pride noticed this and walked over to her and took her wrist in both of his hands, he closed his eyes, there was a sudden flash of light and then the cuts were gone.

Max blinked and looked at pride "thanks…." She said, smiling partly. Pride nodded and sat down in the corner watching them. Monk was getting annoyed, why hasn't he saying anything?

Al looked at pride and got up, he wasn't in the mood to be just lying around, doing nothing, he got up and kept his hand on his side. Monk tried to stop him…but it wasn't any use…pride looked over at al and blinked. Really who was he?

Monk grabbed al's arm "al…your in pain…rest…please…" she said, al moved her hand away…he might be in some pain…but his own brother not remembering him hurt even more…it was like a knife in his heart and he felt like he was constantly bleeding and thinking this was all this fault.

Pride could see the pain in his eyes…and tilted his head "where does it hurt…?" he said quietly, still looking at al. Monk looked at Pride…and thought to herself 'Oh my god…he can speak!' Al didn't answer and just leaned into the wall for support.

Al thought for a minute…there was no point in answering he was mentally hurt that physically…so he hurt all over. Al walked out the room…the first thing they were all going to do was go to resembol…just for a while…

Max got up and straightened her clothes out, before walking out over to al and poking him in the side and pulling him into a tight hug.

Max looked at al "where do we go now…?" she said quietly. Al sighed and hugged her back "resombol…back home…" he said, picking her up and looking at monk and pride, nodding and walking down the hall.

Monk sighed, at the moment she was always stuck with pride right now, she grabbed his arm and dragged him along "c'mon…" she said, walking down the hall.

Hopefully he would start to remember some of his past…in his hometown…?


	18. Seeing Someone Die

Al, Max, Monk and Pride caught the train back to resombol, they knew it was going to be a long journey but they weren't to bothered. Max and Monk were just talking about whether anything had changed since they left…probably not, nothing that exciting really ever happened there. Al sat in the corner on his own, far away from the others, he didn't want too talk…and if he cried he didn't want anyone to hug him…he wanted to be left alone.

Pride was just walking around the train…it was empty he had walked past al about 10 times now…and he didn't look at him…maybe he was mad. Al let the hair cover his face and cried silently…he felt so alone…his mom was gone…now his brother…. what else did he have…? He knew he was being stupid he had monk and max…but he needed his brother…it was tearing his soul into pieces to know that they might not get pride back to Ed… or hopefully if pride could just remember his memories…that would be enough. Al knew that pride doubted that he was his brother…but he was…

Pride walked over to al and moved the hair out his face and wiped his tears away "you're leaking…" he said quietly. Al closed his eyes and turned away "yeah…" he said he smiled slightly…maybe he did believe it…just…. he was confused. Pride sat down and tilted his head…he really didn't understand this whole…human emotion; it didn't make any sense to him.

Max got up and walked over to pride and al, she smiled slightly, maybe it would be okay.

When they reached resombol…Winry was shocked to know doubt he was. Al had walked out but pride followed after him, he knew what he was going to do what was it though…?

Pride grabbed his arm tightly, but not enough to hurt him "don't go after envy…" he said quietly. Al moved his arm away "I have too…I'll be fine…" he said, walking on. Pride sighed "fine…but I'm coming with you…" he said, following after him.

Al walked through the forest "ENVY?" he shouted, he was so angry and upset at the same time. Envy sighed and jumped out the tree "I'm not here…leave a message after the beep…" he said, about to say beep, when al hit him hard. "I hate you!" al shouted, constantly hitting envy, envy just smirked "nothing new there little alphonse…" he said, blocking all of al's hits and knocking him to the floor.

Pride didn't know what to do, he just stood there, if it got to out of hand, he was there to help.

Envy smirked "you know…Ed wanted to die…? He wanted to get as far away from you as possible…" he said, he said into his ear. Al cried slightly "no he didn't! He wouldn't leave me!" he said, getting back up and hitting envy again.

Envy grabbed both his arms and looked over at wrath, wrath grabbed both his arms tightly and envy whispered into al's ear "I'll show you exactly what happened…" he said, placing both his hands on al's head and showed him everything, he did struggle at first he didn't want to see…he couldn't take it. But envy took control of his thoughts.

Envy moved his hands, Al's eyes widened and he stepped back. Wrath let go of his arms and smirked. Envy looked at al "you watched your brother die…" he said quietly.

Al fell to his knees and cried…he really didn't ever want to see that. "Kill…me…" al said, his shoulders shaking, he had seriously just given up. Envy shook his head "nope…" he said, starting to walk off. Al lost it and clenched his fists tightly "JUST KILL ME!" he said, everyone froze.

Wrath had seriously had enough and hit al in the head and stomach knocking him out, him yelling was really annoying. Pride clenched his fist and turned his hand into a claw and hit it into wrath, going all the way through.

Wrath coughed slightly. Envy looked at wrath "owie… " he said. Wrath sighed and moved away and pulled himself out the claw and regenerated "that didn't hurt…" he said quietly and followed after envy and walked off.

Ed looked at al, he had blood falling down his mouth…not good…he thought, picking al up and taking him back to winrys.


	19. ChildHood

Pride walked into the house-carrying al in his arms "help him…" he said quietly. Max took al of pride and lay him down on the couch, wiping the blood from his mouth and having a worried look in her eye, she didn't even have to ask what happened it was obvious…it was either envy or wrath, no one else could do this much damage…

Al really looked bad; you could tell he had been crying a lot. Pride looked over at al, he should have stopped envy from showing him…he should have stood in the way when wrath hit him…but he was too slow…he felt he must have been this useless when he was human if he was humonculi more powerful and still didn't have the power to stop it…

A few hours passed and it was really late now, monk, max and Winry had fallen asleep at this point. Max was sitting on the floor right next to al, Pride smiled weakly and walked over to her and picked her up, putting her in the spare room and pulling the covers over her body, he walked back into the other room, he was going to watch al or night, he wasn't going to leave him.

Al was asleep still; he was having a dream about his childhood:

After There Mom Had Died… 

_**Alphonse Elric looked at his older brother, he was in his armour at this point, they had tried the human transmutation and failed, Al losing his body and Ed losing his leg and using his arm to transmute Al's soul to the armour, using his own blood to create the seal, but al was worth it to him…al was all ed had left…**_

_**Ed looked back at al "you…don't hate me do you…for getting you into this…?" he said, looking at the floor "if you…do I'd rather you tell me…" **_

_**Al placed a hand on Ed's shoulder "I don't hate you brother…I could never hate you…this isn't your fault…I knew it was a bad idea…I should have stopped you…it's my fault this happened to you…" he said quietly.**_

_**Ed looked back at al and shook his head "we've already spoken about this…don't worry al…I'll get your body back no matter what…" he said smiling. Al nodded in reply…That day showed so much for the Elric brothers…that what ever happened…they would protect each other…**_

Al smiled weakly in his sleep when he remembered that day…it meant so much… 

_**They had so many adventures to get al's body back and they could finally just relax…and be happy…**_

_**Al suddenly remembered what envy showed him, watching envy stab right through into Ed, the crimson blood fall onto the floor rapidly. The smirk on envy's face…and the blank expression…and tear falling down Ed's face…the last thing…he said…was 'al…I'm sorry…' before he died…**_

_**He'd…now lost his mom when he was young and then lost his older brother…his role model the one person he had known all his life and he trusted…**_

_**A illness took his mom…and envy took ed away…in al's way…envy was like a illness he created so much destruction…but he was humonculi…what did he expect…**_

_**Al could only see the sight of Ed dead on the floor…he wanted to escape from it…he wanted to wake up from this nightmare…**_

_**He wanted ed right next to him…telling him it's going to alright…telling him he will always protect him…telling him…all he used to say…to try and cheer al up the best he could…ed…come…back…please…that was all running through his head…**_

Al clutched at the couch and dug his nails into it, as tears fell down his face and he kept saying 'ed…' over and over.

Pride noticed this and he ran over and shook him, trying to wake him up he couldn't let him see it anymore not now…

Eventually Al opened his eyes widely and sat bolt up right…breathing heavily.

Pride looked at al "are you alright…?" he said quietly. Al nodded slightly and got up…he didn't want to see that…his heart was in pieces anyway…no one should have to watch there own brother die…

Al got up slowly and walked outside, he ignored the pain wrath had caused him, and sat down on the grass, looking up at the sky, the stars and moon shone in the sky…maybe…if he wished hard enough…everything would be put right…


	20. Will This Work?

Al closed his eyes; everything…was getting too much for him. Pride walked out, he was worried slightly, but his eyes didn't show it they were motionless and no feeling could be seen in them. Pride walked over to al and sat down next to him "where…is it hurting…?" he said quietly. Al sighed and put his hand on his head.

Pride looked at al "you…want your brother back…?" he said quietly. Al nodded slightly, but he knew it wasn't just going to happen like magic. Pride sighed "I don't want to be here…so I'll help you…" he said, al looked up, tears almost forming in his eyes "you…can use my philosophers stone…" he said. Al shook his head.

Pride just sighed "it's the only way to get your brother back…right…?" he said. Al sighed and stayed quiet. Pride picked up a stick and started to draw a transmutation circle.

Al just leaned into the tree, he knew there was no time like the present to get this done…but…what if…he stopped for a moment what if the same thing happens with what happened to there mom…failing…yet another human transmutation…he knew he would have a philosophers stone…but what if he wasn't strong enough…he'd be letting everyone down…and…there would be no way of bringing ed back after that…he sighed…he had to do this!

Pride finished the circle and slowly put his hand down his throat, retrieving the philosophers stone, he wiped the blood of it handed it too al, he smiled slightly and stood in the middle of the circle and nodded telling al he was ready.

Al walked up slowly the philosophers stone in his hand, he was scared but he stood strong, he knelt down onto the floor and placed both of his hands onto the transmutation circle, the philosophers stone glowing and the circle glowing brightly…

Al kept his hands on the transmutation circle he was using all his energy up for this, he felt faint but he couldn't pass out!

Pride was in the circle…he knew it needed more energy, he fell to his knees and clapped his hands and pressed them on the ground…he kept thinking 'c'mon…al you can do it' he said, finally passing out…

Would…this work…? Would Ed come back or will it result in al never seeing Ed again…


	21. NightMares

Al tried to keep his eyes open, but the light was blinding him, he pressed his hands down harder and scream slightly…this just…had to work…the light died down…and al automatically passed out, onto the floor. He lost complete energy…the only thing he could do was breath weakly…

Ed opened his eyes slightly, and moved his hand to his head "hmmm…" he moaned, as shots of pain ran through his body as he sat up. He opened his eyes properly and tried to adjust his vision it was really blurry, he got up slowly as his vision was now fine. He looked around…where was al…? He thought, he saw him on the floor, un-conscious and blood falling from his mouth lightly.

Ed's eyes widened and he ran over quickly "Al?" he shouted, kneeling down next to him and hugging him "al…don't leave me brother…hold on…" he said, wiping the blood from his mouth and picking him up…he was only just about holding onto life about now. He ran back to Max's house, monk and max were just talking.

Ed ran in breathing heavily and lay al down on the couch, he was breathing heavily. Monk and Max looked at Ed with wide eyes, until Max finally got up… "So…that's where al went…" she looked at ed "al…brought you back using a human transmutation…" she said smiling slightly and hugging Ed lightly. Ed sighed and hugged her back "just help him…okay…forget about me…" he said, placing his hand over his side and sitting down.

Max kneeled down next to al, and put a blanket over his body, wiping the rest of the blood from his mouth "he'll…be okay…lack of energy that's all…he could be out cold for a while though…but his breathing is picking up…" she said smiling slightly.

Ed nodded slowly and closed his eyes…more pain…just lovely…he leaned into the sofa. Max looked over at Ed "I'm glad…you back…" she said smiling, monk nodded in reply. Ed smiled weakly "thanks…" he said, slowly drifting off into sleep…no one could blame him…not really…

Ed had fallen asleep soon after and monk had as well. Max sighed and stroked al's hair, she was going to stay up all night to check he was going to be okay…she really did worry…but what if he stopped breathing…or coughed up blood, she wasn't

Going to take that risk…

Max was so tired…she yawned slightly and got up…she really needed some fresh air…she walked outside and looked at the moon…it was pretty…It…really was, it reminded her of the friends and lover she had…they meant the world to her…and seeing nights like this gave her hope…they should give anyone that, to know that the world isn't always full of destruction…it can show beauty.

Wrath and Envy were sat on the roof…why the hell were they there…they knew that ed wasn't pride anymore and envy was just annoyed, he'd wasted so much energy doing that.

Wrath jumped down and walked up behind max and placed a hand over her mouth "hello" he said smiling. Max tried to move his hand, and eventually she did "what do you want?" she said getting annoyed.

Envy walked up to her "seriously…be quiet…" he said. Max was about to shout again. When he placed a hand over her mouth "im deadly serious!" he hissed into her ear. She sighed and struggled away.

Envy smirked slightly "tell full metal…that he went back on dying for al…" he said, his smirk getting wider "so…tell him…don't expect for al to be okay…he went back on his word…I'll go back on mine…" he said, moving his hand down her hair "you think you can do that…without screaming at me…" he said, holding her closer.

Max sighed and didn't reply and closed her eyes. Envy got angry and tightened the grip on her waist…she coughed slightly…that really hurt. "Don't ignore me…you got that…!" he said shouting slightly. Max nodded weakly and tried to loosen the grip that envy had her in.

Wrath sighed and started walking off. Envy sighed and let her go, she coughed slightly and looked at the floor. Envy picked her face so she was looking at him "sorry…we need a messenger…and well you're a cute one…" he said, patting her on the head, and getting close into her face, he smirked that way he always did and ran after wrath.

Max sighed and placed her hand over her side and walked back in and sat down next to al. Max looked over ed…was he having a nightmare…?

Ed was digging his nails into the couch slightly, a tear slid down his cheek…in Ed's dream…

**Ed was running quickly as he heard his brother scream…what was happening? Where was al…don't die on me…he thought hold on al! He shouted at the top of his voice…he kept looking around…it was no use…al was no where…and then he heard al's faint cry for help for his brother…**

**It ripped Ed's soul apart and he started crying. The last thing he heard al say was 'brother…help me…' in the most pleading way…he had heard anyone…it broke his heart into pieces…he couldn't lose al!**

**He heard another voice…someone was laughed…it was…envy… "Poor little Alphonse…if only your brother didn't go back on what he said…I wouldn't have had to do this to you…" he said, laughing and then it was distant…**

**That…dream…well nightmare…felt so…real….**

Max shook Ed slightly "Ed!" she said. Ed opened his eyes slightly, his breathing heavily…he moved his hand to his head and closed his eyes and started to cry. Max ha a wave of worry and hugged him "Ed…what's wrong…?" she said, stroking his hair slightly and then wiping the tears away.

Ed shook his head and cried into her…Max sighed, "I…spoke…to wrath and envy…well envy threatened me…" she said quietly. Ed looked up…if he had hurt her…he'd kill him…Max sighed "he said…to watch al…because you never know…when he might just take him…away from you…" she said, with tears in her eyes at this point.

Ed looked at the floor…maybe that dream had some meaning…and this was all his fault…if…al died it was his fault…that was all that ran through his mind, he had to be with him…he couldn't let envy kill him…no way…if al…was dead…ed was dead…that was it…

Max closed her eyes and hugged Ed "it'll be okay…I'll look after you two…" she said smiling weakly. Ed cried more into her and shook his head "no max…you'll get hurt…no way…this is my fault!" he said shouting.

Max hugged him tighter "no ed it isn't!" she said accidentally shouting…she shook her head and let her tears fall off her face.

Ed sighed…this was killing him inside…envy was going to kill al…or try…. if Ed has anything to do with it…envy wasn't going to hurt al in any way…..


	22. Ickle Alphonse

Ed closed his eyes, and tried to relax, he hugged max slightly, the tears finally stopped and he slowly fell back asleep again…she sighed slightly 'it'll be okay ed…' she thought wiping the tears off her face. She looked over at Al at sat back on the floor next to him, leaning into the wall, she gently took his hand in hers and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Envy couldn't hurt Al. Not with so many people that would stop him. Especially Ed, he'd die for him like he did before. They need each other, they were together from the beginning and nothing would change that.

Max would have loved to have a friendship like that in her family, but with her parents never there, it was impossible and now they were gone and they weren't coming back ever. Max finally fell asleep, only to be deep in thought, just wishing she could just forget what envy said to her.

Early the next morning. Ed had woken up from yet another nightmare, they wouldn't stop and all Ed could do was cry about it. He looked over at max holding al's hand…she must have stayed up to watch him, he sighed and got up slowly and looked out the window.

Al opened his eyes slightly and looked at Ed "h-hey…b-brother." he said, sitting up slowly, picking max up and placing her on the couch. Ed turned around and looked at al…he still looked pale, he needed to keep on resting. Al ran over to Ed and hugged him; Ed smiled slightly and hugged him back. "So how did my little brother do without me…?" he said, patting him on the head.

Al shook his head "bad…" he said, hugging him tighter, he wasn't going to tell Ed, that envy hurt him. He only just got Ed back he didn't want to lose him again. Ed looked at Al "why bad…?" he said.

Al moved away from the hug "lots of reasons…I was…on my own…" he said, putting his hand over a cut that was on his arm…ed would notice he wasn't stupid.

Ed sighed and hugged his younger brother "I'm not going anywhere now…" he said smiling. Al cried slightly "good…" he said smiling…he'd managed a human transmutation…but in the end pride wasn't ever going to be forgotten in their hearts.

Al sighed…he couldn't tell Ed what envy had shown him either…he watched his brother die. The last thing he said. Al closed his eyes. Ed sighed "you should rest…" he said, making him sit down on the chair. "I need to start looking after you properly…like I should have done before…" he said, patting al on the head. Al laughed slightly "you're the best brother ever…you know that…" he said, hugging him again. Ed smiled "brother…yes, but im not the best…." He said.

Al sighed, "you are…ed…you really are…" he said, falling asleep again. Ed sighed…baby Alphonse…he thought and moved away, ruffling his hair up, until it was all messy. Ed laughed slightly; his hair was all messy and funny. He walked outside.

Envy was sat on the roof "I wish you hadn't gone back on what you said." he said smirking…"and Alphonse…is really going to get it…" Ed turned around "you…won't touch him!" he said shouting. Envy smirked and walked up to ed "you really better watch him…because I'll take him away from you...quicker than you would want to know…" he said. Ed's eyes went wider and he transmuted his arm, into a blade and hit envy right through, breathing deeply. Envy sighed and hit Ed of him "you need to learn…" he said, punching Ed.

Al opened his eyes, when he heard Ed's cry of pain. He got up and ran out "leave him alone!" he said, hitting envy as hard as he could. Ed shook slightly "don't…al…run!" he said quickly. Al looked at Ed for a moment. As Envy hit him into the stomach as he slipped onto the floor. "He…really can't take much…" he said, kicking him.

Ed looked at al "AL!" he shouted and hit envy. Envy sighed "I'll leave your precious little brother alone…for now…just take this as a warning…" he said, walking off. Ed looked back at al, he was holding onto his stomach in pain. Ed started crying and picked Al up…he was going to lose him, 'I…fail in everything…' he thought 'I…can't even protect my little brother…'


	23. Oh Darn! Mustang!

Ed's tears fell onto al, as he opened his eyes slightly "brother…why are you crying…?" he said, applying more pressure onto his side. Ed sighed…he…wasn't going to lose al…was he…? He didn't even hear what al just said, he was so out of it…what was he going to do…? This is my entire fault be thought to himself, if al…dies it's my fault, if…my friends are hurt it's my fault… he thought to himself, while putting al down on the couch.

Ed sighed and snapped back into reality and walked into his room and looked at the floor, he whispered quietly "if…al dies…it's my fault! If max…or monk get hurt…it's my fault…" he said, crying, he felt like he was weak, if he couldn't stop envy from hurting al…how could he protect him…he felt so useless…he was trouble from the start and that's all he would be…

Al was leaning into the door…listening to every word Ed was saying; he walked up to him slowly. Ed closed his eyes tightly "im…the worst brother…out there…" he felt faint, he really needed to rest, but he knew his nightmares would hurt him even worse, everyone thought in dreams…you can escape just for a while…but for ed it was a different story…he couldn't escape…

Ed leaned into the wall "im...sorry al…this…everything is my fault…" he said, opening his eyes. He didn't know al was behind him. Al placed a hand on Ed's shoulder "don't…cry brother…" he said. Ed turned around and looked at his now concerned younger brother.

Ed sighed and shook his head "nothing…" he said, looking at the floor and wiping the final tears from his face. Al…knew he was lying he hugged Ed; Ed wasn't really shocked…he just closed his eyes and hugged back. Al sighed "you need…to rest you know…" he said, moving away slightly.

Ed nodded, that was the only option he had right now. He started walking to his bed, when he passed out. Al caught him just in time and put him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him…silly…Ed…he thought, putting his hand over his side "I need some paracetemol…" he said, walking into the kitchen and taking two capsules hopping the pain would stop.

He sighed, as the drugs slowly decreased the amount of pain and walked outside…what did Ed mean…he thought. He sighed, he was probably just worrying because he was hurt…but it wasn't that much pain…it was just minor…

He sighed and sat down on the grass and looked at the sky, it was almost morning. Max had woken up and looked at al, slowly walking over to him and sat next to him. He smiled and pulled her into him. She smiled back and hugged him. Al hugged her back and kissed her. Which caught her at surprise, but she sighed and closed her eyes.

Monk looked out the window, rubbing her eyes and looked at them, she smiled and yawned walking into the kitchen, she walked to the cupboard and saw some coffee, and she shook her head 'eww coffee is horrible where is the juice!' she thought aloud and 5 minutes later, she found some and she sat down in the living room, drinking it and reading hack. At the same time, she was quite bored and she knew they weren't going to be in for a while.

Max stopped kissing al and looked at him "your making the most of this…aren't you…?" she said quietly. Al nodded "we don't get much chance to…first time in months we've had time alone…" he said, pulling her closer. "I know…im sorry…" she said, kissing him. He sighed and they just kept kissing each other. If they started kissing in front of everyone, they would just go 'aww' or something. Max wasn't bothered. But al just ended up going bright red.

Mustang was walking to Ed and al's house, he sighed…he still thought…Ed was dead! This is bad…Max stopped, looked away and sneezed, she still had a cold. Al picked Max up…he thought he better get her inside…it was still early…he sat down on the couch with her and let her cuddle into him, He sighed and closed his eyes.

Ed got up slowly and looked around, he was still tired, but what was the point…

Mustang walked to the door and Ed sighed and walked over and opened it "what are you doing her mustang! It's really early!" he said yawning. Mustang thought he must have taken something…Ed was dead right…al said…Mustang looked angry…


	24. Al Isn't A Bad Brother

Mustang looked at al, he just turned away and got up walking outside. Ed looked at al…urgh…he knew what was coming now. Mustang having a rant…and if he upset al he was going to get it…

Mustang looked at Alphonse, he couldn't look up, he didn't want to, he didn't want to be shouted at, but it was going to happen anyway. Mustang sighed…he didn't know where to start "that was out of order Alphonse Elric! How could you say your brother was dead, what type of brother are you?" he said shouting. Al closed his eyes and didn't reply. Mustang looked at al "you think this is a joke, saying people are dead…isn't right, it's sick!" he said. Al looked away, he was crying slightly "sorry…I guess…I am a bad brother then…" he said walking off. Ed ran outside and looked at al…he was crying. He hit mustang straight in the jaw "don't you ever! Talk to him like that again! You bastard!" he said.

Mustang sighed "what type of brother are you Alphonse?" he said shouting. Al turned around mustang just wanted to hear him say it "a bad one!" he said, running as fast as he could. Ed hit mustang again only harder and ran after al.

Ed found al, sitting under a tree crying…he walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Hey…don't cry…" he said quietly. Al closed his eyes and hugged his older brother tightly…he really needed him now. He'd never been spoken to like that…maybe he was a bad brother…but in the end…ed thought that al was the best brother out there…he used a human transmutation just to bring him back…he risked his life…lost energy…but they couldn't tell mustang, al would just get into a lot of trouble with central…

Al closed his eyes "ed…im sorry…" he said. Ed shook his head "you haven't done anything wrong…mustang shouldn't have spoken to you like that…if he does it again…he's dead…" he said smiling slightly, he knew he was state alchemist, but his brother came first over everything…the only person who was always there for him, if he needed him.

Mustang sighed and walked off…what gave Ed the choice to just hit him like that…he sighed and started walking back to central. Al had fallen asleep into Ed, Ed sighed and picked him up…and started walking back. He was still out of energy. He lay al down on the couch…and sighed. Max and Monk had gone home for a while; they needed to catch up on some sleep…

He put a blanket over al…he had to protect him…he noticed the cuts and bruises on his arm, he knew who they were from…it was obvious it was either wrath or envy…he was going to kill them. But he was back now and he wasn't going anywhere.

Envy thought for a minute "we need a new plan…" he said, smirking…he really wanted to cause some trouble, especially for Al and Ed. He wanted to see Ed's soul torn apart…

He had some ideas and let's say they were going to hurt a lot of people…Envy's grin got bigger…this was going to be interesting to how people were going to react and everyone's emotions were going to be hurt…in a way they never thought could happen.


	25. Failed Protection

Ed sighed and picked up the letter from the side table, he read it, it was from mustang, he wanted him to go to central on his own…he really didn't want to, he'd have to ask monk and max to look after al…he was still worried.

After ed had left, max had a very bad feeling…envy and wrath would know if ed was gone…and they knew that would be the perfect time to attack…she sighed heavily, they weren't going to get al…were they…?

Max and Monk exchanged glances. Monk put her hand on Al's shoulder and Max looked at him "Al…if we…tell you to run, you need to do it…" she said, hugging him and so did monk.

Al sighed "why…?" he said; he really didn't have even an idea…Monk shook her head and walked out the room. Max sighed, "you'll know…" she said, looking out the window.

Max knew exactly what she had to do, when they got here, there was no point in hiding they would just find them quicker and it'll be more painful for everyone, she knew that they were probably all going to get hurt, but protecting al for ed was the only thing that her and monk needed to do…but she worried that they couldn't even do that.

Max picked up a piece of chalk and drew a transmutation circle onto the wall, she knew she would be needing that, if she had to create a diversion so al and monk could get out quick enough.

Max sighed, she got a bad feeling, she heard footsteps on the roof, she turned to monk who nodded and ran to get al. Max sighed, she knew she couldn't fight that well, but…she had to try…

Envy broke down one of the walls from the house and looked at Max and smirked evilly, Max ran slightly and pressed her hands onto the transmutation circle a wall coming across, blocking the way, she knew…that wasn't going to last long.

Monk dragged Al out and kept running, Al was confused as he saw the wall fall, he tried to pull away, but monk kept dragging him along "Al! Please!" she shouted. Al nodded and ran with her, instead of constantly looking back.

Envy broke the wall with one punch, Wrath now standing behind him. Envy smirked and grabbed Max by the neck "I don't want to have to hurt you…where's little alphonse!" he said, hitting her into the wall and applying pressure to her neck, she moved her hands to wear envy was hurting her, she kicked him off her.

Max sighed "I don't know where he is…" she said. Envy got back up and changed his hand into a spike and tried to hit Max, she kept dodging them, they'd managed to wreck the house…He hit her in the shoulder and then pulled it out, she fell onto the ground, holding onto her shoulder in pain.

Envy sighed "thanks for nothing…" he said, running out the house, followed by wrath. Max tried to get up, but it was no use…

Monk kept running, she was scared…what was going to happen…

Envy stood in front of monk, she stood back slightly, still holding onto al's hand tightly. Envy put his hand on monk's face "don't make me have to hurt you, like I've had to do with maxxie…" he said, she kicked him and hit him as hard as she could. He sighed "fine, have it your way…" he said, hitting the spike through her stomach and hitting her in the head, she fell onto the floor immediately, she'd never felt pain like this ever before.

Al tried to run…he did was monk asked him to do, Envy grabbed his arms tightly "your turn…and you're the one we want…" he said, hitting al in the stomach harshly. Al coughed up blood and hit envy as hard as he could; he was about to hit envy again, when Wrath kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Envy sighed, "god…he tried this time" he said, picking up Alphonse's un-conscious form and chucked him over his shoulder.

Before they knew it Wrath and Envy were gone with Al…


	26. Can't Stop The Tears

Ed got of the train and started walking back, he sighed…they'd be okay…he thought, he saw the house…. his eyes widened... "Oh…no…" he said and ran into the house "Al! Monk! Max!" he shouted, he saw Max on the floor and ran over and helped her to sit up "Max..." he said shaking her weakly. Max opened her eyes "Ed…im sorry…" she said crying slightly, her shoulder hurt so much…Ed tried not to cry…he didn't know if they got al or not yet…he picked up some bandages and put it around Max's shoulder.

He got up and held a hand out for her. Max sighed, "We…need to find…monk…" she said, walking out the back door. Ed nodded and followed, he felt himself shaking… 'Al please be alright…' that's all he could think over and over again, like he was begging to anything or anyone out there…

Max saw monk on the floor and noticed she was bleeding, she cried more and bandaged up her stomach…she needed to get to hospital…Ed looked around and panicked badly…they…got al!

Tears fell down his face…this…wasn't happening…Max picked up monk "Ed…monk needs to go to hospital…" she said. Ed turned around and nodded and took monk off Max and started running to the hospital, Max followed after him…I should have stayed…I should have stopped this…al would be with me…and max and monk would be alright…He looked at monk, he'd never seen her like this before…she was still bleeding…

He didn't care how annoying monk was sometimes, she didn't deserve this, she tried to protect al, even though she couldn't…he sighed, and just let the tears fall, they fell onto monk's face "H-hey…d-don't…r-rain…o-on…m-me…I…m-might…d-drown…" she said with a light laugh and opened her eyes slightly.

Ed smiled slightly "Sorry…" he said, and started running faster and then got to the hospital, the hospital took in monk and max and got them checked over.

Ed walked outside and leaned into the wall, tears falling down his face…this couldn't be happening…he hoped he would just wake up, this would all be a bad dream…al would be okay, worrying about him working to much and not resting, telling monk to stop playing with ed's automail arm…and no…this wasn't happening! The tears just wouldn't stop…

Envy had taken al back to Liore, and put the chains onto his arms and gagged him, he tried to move but it was no use, he felt pain in his stomach and head…but…he didn't care…he closed his eyes and cried…he didn't want to be away for ed…he needed to be there to protect him…he didn't want to be on his own…he just kept crying…he whispered quietly "someone…save me…" he said…he couldn't do it on his own…

Ed looked at the stars of that night…wishes…weren't going to save al…only he could…He still was crying…he wasn't afraid to cry not for al…he always cried for him…if he needed it…He remembered seeing al's blood on the floor…he had to be okay…because…no matter what…he wasn't going to get al back…and safe…

This counted for both the elric brothers…they couldn't lose each other…these words…they had a meaning to both of them:

**Can't Stop The Tears…Never Been This Scared…**


	27. It'll Get Better From Now

Ed started walking no matter what…he had to find al…max and monk would be okay…they were in hospital…he saw envy in the tree, with…blood on his hands, he smirked innocently at ed "aww…little alphonse did bleed a lot…" he said, the blood dripping of his hand.

Ed eyes widened "You...k-" he managed to say, before he clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail arm into a blade and went to hit envy. He smirked "yeah I have…" he said.

Ed stopped…no…he thought he slipped onto his knees, a silent tear fell down his left cheek…the coldest tear he had ever cried, he was frozen…and…his eyes stayed wide…

Envy smirked "what's wrong ed…?" he said, that smirk…would send shivers down anyone's spine… "You feel like your world's just fallen apart…?" he said, leaning into the tree.

How could anyone be that evil…Ed closed his eyes and shook slightly…this…was his fault…he cried even more…al…please…no…he felt something inside of him…al…wasn't gone…he couldn't be…

Envy smirked "he really did scream a lot…and his blood was everywhere…he kept crying out your name for help…but you didn't come…what type of brother are you…?" he said. Ed closed his eyes…that dream…no…this couldn't be happening!

Envy sighed "you're a heartless brother…" he said shaking his head "you just had to leave him with maxi and monk…and they got hurt too…you're a sick brother and a terrible friend…" he said, walking off.

Ed's eyes widened…envy…was…. right that's what he thought, he got up shakily…he couldn't believe anything envy said…al was strong…he wouldn't give up…no way…he started running, he thought of everything…the only place he could think of was 'Liore'

He got on a train to Liore, he sat on the back cart…everyone gave him funny looks and gave him short comments…he ignored them…he just didn't care…what they had to say…he got out of the train and ran to where, they were 4 years ago…when al was in a suit of armour…

He pressed his hands onto the floor, he needed to be sneaky…this idea was handy 'operation mole hole' he thought, the light grew and he eventually got himself in there, it was empty…and quiet…he walked into the dungeons and saw envy and wrath talking to someone…he looked closer…it…it…was…AL! he was about to shout, when wrath looked his way, he moved slightly and hid away and just listened.

Envy picked al's head up to look at him, he cried out in pain…he was in agony…some of his ribs were broken…and his arm…and it was being held up…it killed so much. He knelt down next to al "your brother thinks your dead…he'll just end his own life...now…" he said smirking. Al closed his eyes slightly "n-no…h-he…w-wont…" he said coughing up some blood.

Wrath sighed "your weird al…it's his fault this is happening to you…because he couldn't keep his promise…so envy broke his…." He said smirking. Al looked away "I-i…don't…c-care…e-ed…w-will…c-come…f-for…m-me…" he said, crying.

Envy laughed slightly "aww…I bet he wont…" he said, hitting al in the stomach and walking off, he coughed in pain, for ed to hear that it was ripping him apart. After Ed knew that wrath and envy were gone he walked into the cell where al was. Al looked over at Ed "B-brother…?" he managed to say before coughing more.

Ed broke the chains on his arms, he was hurt…quite a few broken bones…he sighed…and picked al up carefully, at…least he's alive he thought smiling…envy was always a liar anyway…

Al laughed slightly…al was safe…he just needed to be treated, he took al to the hospital where max and monk were…

Maybe from now, everything would go okay…so everyone could have the same smiles as when they did before…not the tears and pain that is happening right now….


End file.
